Bajo Mi Poder
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota:**__ Aquí les traigo la primera historia que se me ocurrió este nuevo año, como siempre esta completa. Esta vez dejare descansar a Jacob como el malo de la historia y usare al que me permite explotar sus dotes de demente, imagino que ya deben saber quien es, pero igual no lo diré ahora ¡espero les guite! _

_Y quiero agradecerles especialmente a:_

_Mi amiga__** lizzy'daydreaming:**__ Lizz gracias por tu apoyo con mis historias! _

_**N. Cullen7: **__gracias por leer siempre mis historias, es un gusto que las hayas leído todas y hayan sido de tu agrado, espero que esta también te guste_

_**Saraes: **__gracias también por leer y por tus review, dijiste que queria saber cuando publicaba una nueva historia, espero que esta te guste también_

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

_*-E-pov-*_

Mi hermana tendría que darme una buena explicación ante esta situación tan extraña, Alice definitivamente estaba loca, en ocasiones me preguntaba como es que _yo_, cedía ante cualquier petición de ese pequeño diablo. Sin darme muchas explicaciones me había citado en este café y me había llamado media hora antes sin ni siquiera preguntarme si estaba ocupado o si podría asistir, simplemente me había dado la dirección del lugar la hora y nada mas, había colgado antes de yo si quiera poder decirle un "hola hermana". Pero a fin de cuentas, aunque me hubiera dado explicaciones igual estaría aquí, Alice _siempre_ se sale con la suya y _siempre_ hace que _yo_ cumpla todos sus caprichos. Lo bueno de todo esto es que hoy tenía la tarde libre y podría descansar y platicar a gusto con mi hermana, pero igual, todo se me hacia muy extraño, aunque mi hermana fuera tan alocada, nunca actuaba tan raro, o al menos siempre me daba alguna explicación. De todos modos en quince minutos lo sabría, pues había llegado algo mas temprano de la hora acordada.

Di una mirada por el lugar, era un café muy discreto y eso se lo agradecía a mi hermana, no necesitaba fotógrafos atrás mío también en mi tarde libre, esa era una de las malditas desventajas de ser quien soy. La puerta de entrada se abrió y mecánicamente di un vistazo pensando que tal vez era Alice, pero no, me lleve una sorpresa, tal vez grata, al ver a la persona que entraba lentamente por la puerta principal.

_Isabella Marie Swan_ o como prefería ser llamada, _Bella,_ la mejor amiga de mi hermana en el instituto, no la veía desde la graduación, había cambiado mucho y tal vez nada, físicamente se veía mas madura y desarrollada, pero la expresión de su rostro era igual que siempre, _inocente_ y _calmada,_ aunque había una mescla de miedo en sus ojos o tal vez vi mal_._ Mi hermana hablaba poco de ella en estos últimos años, incluso desde hace mucho no la mencionaba para nada, aunque yo tampoco preguntaba por ella, nunca fuimos amigos, solo conocidos, ella era la amiga de mi hermana y yo el hermano de su amiga, nada mas.

En los dos últimos años del instituto en el que ella había llegado a Forks, eran simples saludos de cortesía los que compartíamos, y aunque se pasaba incontables noches en mi casa junto a Rosalie y sus pijamadas con Alice, nunca nos sentamos a conversar demasiado, a pesar de eso, yo sabia muchas cosas de ella y estoy seguro que ella sabia muchas cosas mías, especialmente los gustos favoritos de cada quien y algunos acontecimientos importantes en la vida de ambos y es que Alice a veces hablaba tanto de ella que creo que la conozco también como ella misma, y puedo asegurar que mi hermana hizo lo mismo conmigo, ella a veces peca de indiscreta y tal vez _informativa_, pero con su forma de ser tan encantadora todo se le perdona. En todo caso, perdimos el contacto cuando Bella se marcho a New York a estudiar Literatura y Alice y yo a Chicago, Alice estudio como era de esperarse Diseño de Modas y yo Administración. Aunque ambas no perdieron el contacto, pero no se el porque Alice dejo de hablar tanto de ella con el tiempo, tal vez se aburrió de atosigarme con información de alguien que no me interesaba.

La vi pasar de largo cerca de mi mesa sin notarme, algo típico en ella, nunca se fijaba mucho a su alrededor, siempre iba metida en su mundo, se sentó en una mesa frente a la mía y descargo su bolso que al parecer era de viaje, la mesera se acerco a tomar su orden pero ella negó, tal vez esperaba a alguien, ahora que lo pensaba, Alice se llevaría una grata sorpresa al verla.

Me quede un rato observándola, tal vez porque no tenia nada mas que hacer o porque la curiosidad me consumía, y no es que yo fuera del tipo de persona que se interesa en la vida de los demás, pero, es inevitable hacerlo con alguien que prácticamente vivió dos años en tu casa, porque cuando Alice no estaba en su casa, ella estaba en la nuestra, era imposible no pensar en ¿Qué había sido de su vida? Lo ultimo que supe fue hace un par de años, estaba en la universidad y le iba de maravilla, siempre había sido buena estudiante y al estar cursando una carrera de su interés no se podía esperar mas, se que Charlie falleció hace algún tiempo y supe que ella estaba muy mal por eso, incluso le envié mi sentido pésame con Alice, el Jefe Swan era un gran hombre y había muerto muy joven, pero eso fue todo, nunca supe mucho mas que eso.

La mire un rato mas, solo llevaba algunos segundos observándola, pero ahora que la detallaba se notaba diferente, se veía mucho más retraída que antes, más perdida en su mundo que de costumbre, tal vez son solo ideas mías, llevo mucho tiempo sin verla y no creo poder sacar una conclusión muy acertada luego de cinco años de no verla. La vi mover sus labios y comprendí que estaba cantando, no en voz alta, a penas y si movía la boca, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el dorso de su mano y el brazo poyado en la mesa, en el café estaba sonando una vieja canción de _Madonna_ creo que su nombre es _Take a Bow_, a Alice le encanta la música de esa cantante y inevitablemente reconozco las que mas escuchaba, y creo que es lo mismo con Bella, hasta donde tengo entendido sus gustos musicales son diferentes, pero ella también compartió tiempo con Alice.

Bella miro su reloj un par de veces y eso me recordó que yo también esperaba a alguien, mire mi reloj y eran las tres de la tarde, Alice debía estar por llegar. Y como si la estuviera llamando Alice hizo su aparición con esa gracia tan acostumbrada en ella, inmediatamente al verme se acerco, yo me levante para saludarla con el beso y abrazo acostumbrado.

— ¡Hola hermano! Siempre tan puntual— me dijo sonriendo

— Hola Alice, me alegra verte. Pero ¿para que me citaste aquí?— ella sonrió

— Siempre directo ¿eh?—

— ¿Y que esperabas? Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar, simplemente me llamas a mi oficina, me dices que nos veamos, me das la dirección de este sitio y me cuelgas— ella volvió a reír

— Tranquilo Edward, ya te diré todo, pero solo falta…— no termino de hablar, la vi mirar alrededor del café y recordé la presencia de Bella, estaba a punto de informarle pero me interrumpió— ¡Ahí esta!— dijo al ver a Bella, ¿Así que ella era la persona que Bella esperaba? Pero, ¿Y yo que tenia que ver con ambas?

— ¿Así que ya sabias que Bella estaría aquí?— ella asintió

— ¿La habías visto? ¿La saludaste?— negué con la cabeza— que mal educado eres Edward, ven, vamos— y sin darme tiempo a objetar, me arrastro hasta la mesa donde estaba Bella— ¡Hola Bella!— ella levanto la vista algo asustada por la estridente interrupción de Alice, al verla sonrió cálidamente. Era la típica sonrisa que ella le daba a las personas que quería, la vi un millón de veces aunque nunca dirigida a mi. Luego reparo en mi presencia y abrió los ojos sorprendida

— Hola Alice, Edward— nos saludo tímidamente, su voz tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo dulce y suave. Alice se lanzo a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Que bueno es verte después de tanto tiempo!— le hablo mi hermana aun abrazándola, ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Alice la estaba ahogando

— Alice, la vas a matar— le dije, mi hermana inmediatamente la soltó, Bella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento— Hola Bella— me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo, ella me respondió el gesto con timidez, yo sonreí al recordar que ella siempre actuaba así con ese tipo de acciones

— ¡Bien sentémonos!— informo mi hermana ya estando ella acomodada en los sillones de cuero del café. Yo espere hasta que Bella se hubiera sentado para tomar asiento

— Bueno Alice, no quiero ser descortés— dije mirando de Alice a Bella— Pero dudo mucho que me citaras aquí solo para reunirnos con Bella— la mire de nuevo a ella, Alice sonrió, Bella la miraba expectante, al parecer ella también quería saber que hacia yo ahí

— Verás Edward, como bien sabes, llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver a Bella y la verdad también sin saber de ella— yo la mire sorprendido, yo pensaba que Alice todo este tiempo estaba en contacto con ella— no supe nada de bella por los últimos dos años, hasta hace dos meses, Bella se comunico conmigo y bueno planeamos encontrarnos hoy— ella pauso su relato y yo la mire impaciente para que continuara— La verdad es que quedamos de encontrarnos solo las dos, Bella no sabia que tu también estarías— yo mire a Bella que tenia la cabeza gacha y su mirada fija en sus manos sobre la mesa, estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?— Bella— la llamo, ella levanto su mirada hacia ella— Se que estoy actuando sin tu permiso y que habíamos quedado en que esto quedara entre las dos, pero— suspiro— creo que Edward puede ayudarnos— Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza

— ¡No Alice! ¿Estás loca? Mira, será mejor que olvides todo esto, creo que suficientemente mal actué llamándote a ti, como para que se meta alguien más, será mejor que me vaya— dijo completamente alterada y nerviosa, se levanto de la mesa y estaba tomando su bolso cuando la detuve de un brazo

— Espera— le dije, ella me miro y en sus ojos vi una mescla de miedo, desespero y desconsuelo, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?— Siéntate por favor— le dije para que se calmara, hice una seña a la mesera y esta se acerco— ¿Por qué no tomamos algo primero?— ambas asintieron, Alice miraba a Bella con cariño y tristeza, ella solo le regresaba una mirada de suplica ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué desean ordenar?— pregunto la mesera

— Un té para mí por favor— dijo mi hermana

— Lo mismo para mi— dijo Bella

— Para mi un café— le dije, la chica tomo nota y se marcho, después de un silencio algo incomodo regreso con nuestro pedido— Bien— les dije, ambas me miraron— no tengo la menor idea de que pasa, pero ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría que me dijeran algo por lo menos—

— Edward— empezó Alice, pero Bella la corto

— Espera— le dijo luego de suspirar— Mira Edward— se giro para mirarme— en verdad lamento mucho que Alice te hiciera venir, pero no quiero meterte en mis problemas, si acudí a Alice es porque era mi ultima opción y no tenia a quien mas recurrir, pero no deseo meterte a ti también—

— Bella— la corto esta vez mi hermana— ya te dije una y mil veces que debiste llamarme antes, pero en verdad, considero que Edward es el único que nos puede ayudar en todo esto, él conoce a mucha gente importante, tiene casas en diferentes países—

— Alice, por favor entiéndeme— dijo Bella casi en una suplica

— ¡Paren!— les pedí— mira Bella, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué mas da? Si estas en problemas y necesitas ayuda, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte, eres como una hermana para Alice, aunque no seamos los grandes amigos, y aunque entiendo que no quieras contarme lo que sucede, me parece que ya es un poco tarde, ya estoy aquí y no me iré hasta saber que pasa— mi hermana me dio una mirada esperanzada, Alice quería que la convenciera de aceptar mi ayuda, aunque no sabia para que, pero esta claro que lo haría, no solo por Alice, si no porque, mirando detenidamente a Bella, se notaba que en serio lo necesitaba, se le veía como un gato asustado. Ella abrió la boca para replicar— Bella, no pongas objeciones, se que eres terca pero yo soy igual o mas terco que tu, a la larga vas a terminar aceptándolo, evítate molestias— ella bufo frustrada

— Está bien— dijo al fin— pero, si luego de que te cuente lo que pasa, consideras que no me quieres ayudar, dímelo, no lo hagas por obligación, yo entenderé— yo la mire con el ceño fruncido ¿Tan malo era?

— ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado?— dijo mi hermana— creo que esta conversación no es para hacerla en un lugar publico— dijo mirando a los lados

— Tienes razón, vamos a mi casa y hablamos mas tranquilos— les dije, ambas asintieron

Nos dirigimos hacia mi Volvo y ayude a ambas a subir, Alice en el asiento del copiloto y Bella atrás, en el transcurso hasta mi casa que fueron unos quince minutos, nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba la música de Debussy, que al parecer calmo y relajo un poco los ánimos de todos, especialmente de Bella, yo sabia que era uno de sus favoritos. Cuando llegamos a mi casa Bella se asombro por el tamaño de esta y por la seguridad que tenía, recuerdo haberle visto la misma expresión la primera vez que fue a nuestra casa en Forks, pero esta vez tardo mas en pasar el asombro, y es que tengo que reconocer que mi casa es un poco exagerada, muy grande y con demasiada seguridad, pero cuando se es un personaje publico la privacidad es lo mas importante y yo invertía lo que fuera necesario para estar lo mas alejado de los paparazzi.

Entramos y les ofrecí algo de tomar, ambas negaron pues habían tomado lo suficiente en el café, nos sentamos en la sala, Alice junto a Bella y yo frente a ellas.

— ¿Sorprendida eh?— le dijo mi hermana a Bella para animarla un poco

— Bastante, creo que es la segunda vez que me sorprendo por una casa que sea propiedad de los Cullen, la primera vez fue en Forks— Alice sonrió— ¿vives solo?— me pregunto, yo asentí, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿En serio?— nuevamente asentí— Yo no seria capaz de vivir sola en una casa tan grande—

— Es necesario— le respondí— tampoco me gusta mucho estar en una casa tan grande pero hago lo que sea necesario por no tener fotógrafos merodeando en mis ventanas—

— Ya veo, por eso tanta seguridad— y de nuevo asentí

— Bueno, ahora que estamos mas tranquilos ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que esta pasando?— le dije a Bella, su semblante tranquilo se borro, suspiro y me miro, pero se notaba que le era difícil hablar

— Yo te contare mi lado de las cosas— dijo Alice para tratar de calmar a Bella, ella asintió— como te dije, llevaba un tiempo sin saber nada de Bella, estaba preocupada porque, ella había dejado de comunicarse conmigo y tampoco contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas. Hace dos años cuando corto su comunicación tan abruptamente conmigo, viaje hasta New York para verla pero, cuando fui al apartamento que ella ocupaba, estaba vacio, pregunte a los vecinos y nadie supo darme razones, fui a la universidad y me dijeron que Bella llevaba dos semanas sin asistir a clase y que se les hacia extraño porque ella nunca faltaba, la busque por todas partes pero no di con ella, regrese aquí a Chicago tres semanas después y espere un tiempo para ver si ella se comunicaba conmigo, contrate a alguien para que la siguiera buscando pero no supo darme razones de Bella, hasta hace dos meses, Bella me llamo una noche a mi casa pidiendo mi ayuda, cuando le pregunte donde estaba, me dijo que en Alaska, hablamos de lo que sucedió e inmediatamente le pedí que viniera aquí a Chicago, que yo la ayudaría—

— Pero ¿en que necesitas ayuda Bella?— ella me miro y suspiro

— Necesito esconderme— yo la mire sorprendido— le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a encontrar un lugar seguro donde pudiera vivir un tiempo ó encontrar algún trabajo para ahorrar e irme del país—

— ¿Esconderte? ¿Irte del país? Pero ¿Qué hiciste?— ella sonrió amargamente

— No te preocupes, no he matado ni robado a nadie, más bien… estoy escapando de alguien— su mirada se puso algo asustada

— ¿De quien?— pregunte

— De mi ex— yo abrí nuevamente los ojos, no entendía nada

— Edward— esta vez fue Alice— Bella conoció a alguien en New York hace tres años y medio, los primeros meses la cortejaba de todas las formas posibles, pero Bella siempre se negaba a salir con él, un día cansada de tanta insistencia accedió a salir con él—

— Se portaba de maravilla conmigo— interrumpió y continuó Bella— empezamos a salir por un tiempo sin nada formal, yo lo veía como un buen amigo, me gustaba, pero nada mas, con el tiempo y con tanta insistencia de su parte, acepte ser su novia, él había estado conmigo cuando murió Charlie y había sido mi apoyo todo ese tiempo, así que empecé a tenerle un cariño especial, tuvimos una relación de un año, pero las cosas se empezaron a poner mal, James cambio drásticamente, era demasiado celoso y posesivo, me prohibía salir con mis amigas de la universidad, si me veía hablando con cualquier chico pensaba que lo estaba engañando y me armaba escándalos en cualquier lugar así fuera publico, tuvimos bastantes problemas, pero el peor fue una vez que hable con Alice—

— ¿También te celaba con tus amigas?— pregunte incrédulo

— No fue precisamente por hablar con Alice, él sabia que a ella la considero como una hermana, pero el problema se ocasiono porque una vez él llego a mi apartamento y yo recién terminaba de hablar con ella, me pregunto quien era y cuando se lo dije, pareció tranquilizarse, me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, pero James como siempre, no estaba convencido con mis palabras y remarco el ultimo numero en mi celular—

— Fue la ultima vez que hable con Bella, Esa noche, tu llegaste a mi casa, para acompañarme a cenar, Jasper estaba cerrando el negocio de Italia con Aro ¿te acuerdas?— pregunto Alice, yo asentí— yo estaba intentando hacer un pastel esa noche y tenia las manos llenas de harina y te pedí que contestaras mi celular cuando sonó—

— Cuando conteste esa noche— continúe comprendiendo un poco lo que pasó— Los primeros segundos nadie me respondió, al final un chico me pregunto quien era, se lo dije y luego se disculpo por haberse equivocado y colgó

—

— James pensó que estaba hablando contigo y que le había mentido— siguió Bella— Se puso como loco y empezó a hacerme reclamos, acusándome de que te tenía como amante— suspiro, yo me sorprendí, ¿Cómo había estado yo mesclado en todo eso y ni enterado?— que mis supuestas llamadas a Alice eran solo una coartada para comunicarme contigo, empezó a insultarme y a llamarme de las peores maneras, no me aguante mas y le dije que era un demente y obsesionado, que no me aguantaba mas sus insultos y reclamos sin fundamento que termináramos, James termino de enloquecer y me golpeo— yo fruncí el seño, siempre he estado en contra de la violencia y mas si es contra una mujer— gracias a que Charlie siempre me enseño a no dejarme doblegar por un hombre, lo enfrente, y no se como logre sacarlo de mi apartamento y cerrar la puerta con llave, al día siguiente no fui a la universidad y estaba dispuesta a demandarlo, pero me daba miedo salir y encontrarlo esperándome en la puerta, y no estaba muy equivocada, James vigilo mi apartamento por tres días, no paraba de llamarme y tocar la puerta de mi apartamento insistentemente, me rogaba que lo perdonara, que había perdido los estribos, pero yo no le respondí ninguna vez, obviamente no tenia pensando volver con él—

Alice miraba a Bella con una profunda tristeza y rabia marcada en su rostro, yo no estaba muy lejos de lo segundo, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de pegarle a alguien como Bella, ella siempre había sido muy calmada y pacifica, nunca había usado la violencia con nadie.

— Al cuarto día, tenia que salir, no tenía nada en la nevera ni en la alacena, y no pensaba morirme de hambre por culpa de James, salí temprano en la mañana rumbo el supermercado, casi canto victoria al regresar y no habérmelo encontrado, abrí la puerta del apartamento pero en cuanto lo hice, James apareció y me empujo adentro junto con él, empezó a hablar calmadamente y a pedirme perdón, pero yo no quería escucharlo, nuevamente perdió los estribos y empezó a gritar, le dije que lo demandaría y fue lo peor—

Yo la miraba atentamente, su rostro expresaba claramente el dolor que sentía.

— Me amenazo con matarme si lo hacia, me dijo que no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel si con eso se aseguraba que yo no me fuera con otro, que mas me valía obedecer si no me quería morir tan joven, que si se enteraba que me comunicaba con ustedes o con alguien mas, entonces no viviría para contarlo de nuevo, tenia tanto miedo que acepte sus condiciones con tal de que se marchara, al día siguiente me llevo él mismo a la universidad, pero a mitad de jornada me fui y empecé a investigarlo, sus vecinos me dijeron que siempre había sido un chico tranquilo así que no encontré nada ahí, estuve haciendo lo mismo por unos días, pretendía ir a la universidad pero en realidad buscaba todo lo relacionado con James, algo que me ayudara a deshacerme de él, después de una semana encontré lo que buscaba, al parecer James había estado encerrado en una clínica psiquiátrica por mas de tres años, él mismo había matado a sus padres y a su novia Victoria luego de su graduación, todo porque ella iría a una universidad en Londres y sus padres no tenían con que financiarle a él una universidad tan lejos y tan cara—

— Dios mío, no se como has pasado por todo esto— le dijo Alice abrazándola, Bella continuó aun abrazada a mi hermana

— James descubrió que lo estaba investigando y nuevamente empezaron las amenazas, me dijo que ya que sabia lo capaz que era él de cumplir su palabra, mas me valía hacerle caso y portarme bien, así que ahí fue cuando planee escaparme, una noche saque todos mis ahorros, empaque mis maletas y desocupe el apartamento rápidamente, no tenia a donde ir, no tenia familia a la que acudir—

Ahora que lo recordaba, la madre de Bella había muerto cuando ella tenia dieciséis años, por eso se había mudado con su padre a Forks no tenia más familia

— No podía llamar a Alice porque tenía miedo que James se enterara y le hiciera algo, así que tome el primer avión que saliera del aeropuerto de New York, sin importarme el destino, cualquier lugar seria mejor que quedarme ahí, termine al día siguiente en San Diego, y así estuve vagando por los últimos dos años, daba siempre nombres diferentes, pero cada vez que conseguía un trabajo y un buen lugar donde quedarme, James me encontraba, gracias a Dios, siempre pude escapar a tiempo, pero cuando estaba en Alaska, se acerco demasiado y me hizo perder mi trabajo, no tenia nada mas que hacer, me había gastado mis ahorros y no tenia otro lugar al que acudir, así que mi ultima salida fue Alice, solo le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar un lugar donde quedarme o algún trabajo, pero al contarle todo, me hizo venir aquí— termino con un suspiro

— Hiciste bien hermana— le dije— Bella, debiste acudir a nosotros desde el primer momento, fue muy arriesgado para ti, hacer todo eso sola, pero lo importante es que, estas aquí y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, yo te voy a ayudar— Alice me miro con alegría, Bella no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro

— ¿A dónde enviaremos a Bella?— me pregunto mi hermana

— A ningún lado— ambas me miraron— te vas a quedar aquí conmigo—

-*-


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

_*-E-pov-*_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco Edward?— me dijo Bella— ¿A caso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que James es peligroso?— yo asentí— ¿entonces?—

— ¿Entonces que?— le rebatí

— ¡Yo no puedo quedarme aquí y ponerlos a todos en peligro!—

— Bella, mi hermano tiene razón, el mejor lugar para quedarte es aquí con él—

— ¿Tu también Alice?— dijo Bella frustrada

— Mira Bella, por mas peligroso que sea James, yo no le tengo miedo, es un simple demente que abuso de una chica inocente, lo primero que vamos a hacer es demandarlo, pondré a mi abogado en eso, se que aunque no es fácil porque ha pasado tiempo, su historial no le ayudara para nada y con mis influencias podremos lograrlo. Si quieres seguridad, mi casa es la mejor opción, tu misma lo has visto, no habrá un lugar mas seguro que este—

— Edward tiene razón Bella, no vas a estar más segura que en protección de mi hermano, Edward tiene el poder suficiente para mantenerte a salvo, entiéndelo—

— No quiero ser una carga para ustedes Alice, entiéndanme a mí— se quejo Bella

— No serás una carga Bella, te propongo algo— le dije, ella me miro— tu dijiste que querías encontrar un lugar ó un trabajo ¿No?— ella asintió— Bien, te ofrezco ambos, he estado buscando una asistente personal por un buen tiempo, ha sido difícil, pues necesito a alguien de confianza, Jessica, mi ultima asistente, empezó a ventilar cosas de mi vida privada y desde eso no he podido encontrar a nadie adecuado, tu eres mas que perfecta para eso, eres como de la familia y se que tu no divulgarías nada de mi vida, así que, no te veas como una carga Bella, velo como un favor mutuo, tu me ayudas como mi asistente que desde luego tendrás tu salario y yo te doy mi ayuda con James— Bella iba a hablar nuevamente— Mira Bella, no intentes replicar, sabes que al final terminare saliéndome con la mía, así que, evítate cansancios— Bella me miro unos segundos y luego a mi hermana, Alice tenia su típica cara de suplica, era obvio que Bella no iba a rechazar nada

— Está bien— suspiro— Acepto— yo sonreí y Alice se lanzo a abrazarla

— ¡Es lo mejor Bella! Vas a ver que con mi hermano estarás bien, además así podremos estar junas de nuevo—

— Solo será por ahora— nos dijo Bella luego del abrazo de mi hermana— cuando tenga el dinero suficiente para irme por mis propios medios, me iré—

— Como quieras— le dije— pero por ahora te vas a quedar aquí, vamos, te mostrare tu habitación y la casa para que puedas moverte tranquila y no te pierdas—

— Yo me tengo que ir— aviso Alice— tengo que entregar unos vestidos para una gala importante, mañana te llamo Bella— la abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo— cuídala mucho— me dijo en un susurro, yo asentí— ¿Puedo llevarme uno de tus autos? Mañana te lo traigo—

— Puedes llevarte el que quieras, ya sabes donde están las llaves— ella asintió, nos hizo un saludo con la mano y salió— Bien, vamos— le dije a Bella mientras tomaba su bolso y la conducía escaleras arriba

— Muchas gracias Edward— me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, expresaba agradecimiento genuino

— No tienes porque agradecerlo, lo hago con gusto— le sonreí, ella me regreso la sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa cálida dirigida a mi, tengo que decir que me agrado

— Te prometo que te lo compensare siendo una buena asistente— dijo ahora mas tranquila

— No lo dudo, siempre has sido buena en lo que te propones— ella sonrió de nuevo— Esta es tu habitación, la mía es la del frente— le dije mientras entrábamos a la habitación— las sabanas están en el armario, en el baño encontraras toallas y demás cosas, en todo caso, si necesitas algo, mañana en la tarde vendrá Sue, es la encargada de la limpieza, ella y su esposo Harry el encargado de los jardines y cualquier otro inconveniente de la casa, solo vienen los miércoles y domingos, el resto de días nos la arreglaremos solos— ella asintió

— ¿Tienes cocinera?— me pregunto

— No, la mayoría de veces, pido algo en algún restaurante que me guste, son pocas las veces cuando cocino—

— ¿Puedo encargarme de la comida de ambos de ahora en adelante?— me pregunto, lo que me recordó que aparte de ser una excelente cocinera, le encantaba hacerlo

— Se cuanto te gusta cocinar Bella y puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, pero no necesitas hacerlo para mi—

— Edward, me estas atendiendo gratis en tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, sabes que adoro cocinar, uno de los trabajos que hice durante estos dos años fue en un restaurante italiano, aprendí muchísimas cosas nuevas, para mi no es un problema hacerlo—

— Está bien, pero, en todo caso, lo harás cuando puedas, tengo que advertirte que ser mi asistente personal es un trabajo constante y te ocupara casi todo el día—

— No importa, al menos déjame hacerlo cuando pueda— yo asentí— por cierto ¿Cuándo empiezo como tu asistente?—

— Cuando te sientas preparada, si quieres puedes descansar unos días— ella negó

— Podemos empezar mañana si gustas—

— Okey, mañana iremos temprano a mi oficina, te mostrare todo lo que tendrás que hacer y lo que dejo inconcluso mi antigua asistente, los horarios por lo general, son desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, obviamente con dos horas de almuerzo al medio día— Bella asintió— Bien, te dejare para que descanses y te des una ducha si gustas, esta noche pediré algo para comer, ¿Aun te fascina la comida italiana?—

— ¿Recuerdas todo eh?— me pregunto sonriendo

— Sabes que tengo memoria fotográfica y gracias a Alice se muchísimas cosas tuyas, me acuerdo de todo ¿tu no?—

— De cada una— dijo animada

— Bien, entonces, comida italiana será—

— Gracias—

— No tienes que agradecer, baja cuando gustes— ella asintió y luego salí de su habitación, me dirigí a la mía para darme una ducha igualmente y cambiarme, luego de media hora baje a leer un rato, a las siete, llame a pedir la cena

-*-

_*-B-pov-* _

Luego de que Edward saliera acomode mis pocas pertenencias en el armario y me dirigí al baño, estaba realmente contenta por quedarme ahí, aunque no debería estarlo, realmente era arriesgado ponerlos en peligro también a ellos, pero después de dos largos años escapando y estando sola, me había sentido tan tentada con la invitación de Edward que no pude negarme al final, no veía a Alice hace mucho tiempo y saber que estaba con ella y con personas que conocía me hacía bien, además Edward tenia razón, no podía estar mas segura que con ellos, esta casa es la viva muestra del poder que tiene Edward y la influencia del mismo, además estaría en la incógnita, trabajaría como su asistente y viviría en este lugar, pero solo seria hasta tener lo suficiente para marcharme, cuando reuniera el dinero necesario me iría del país y podría despedirme de James para siempre, no les causaría mas problemas a los Cullen y podría vivir en paz conmigo misma.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿la novia de Edward no se disgustaría por que me tuviera alojada aquí? Porque lo mas seguro es que tuviera novia, en las pocas veces que lo vi en alguna revista, siempre se rumoreaba de alguna novia, todas modelos o personas del medio, no es que creyera en los amarillistas, pero era imposible que alguien como él no tuviera alguna relación. Edward era una celebridad y no por ser actor o modelo, aunque fácilmente podría pasar por uno, pero no, era por su dinero, por su posición y por el excelente empresario que era, él se había hecho cargo de las empresas Cullen antes de incluso terminar su carrera universitaria, Carlisle había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas y dejar la empresa a manos de su hijo y su cuñado Jasper Wihtlock, el esposo de Alice, ambos habían hecho maravillas con la empresa y por eso se habían ganado millones de reconocimientos, Edward como el presidente y Jasper como vice presidente.

En llegado caso de causarle problemas a Edward con alguna novia, saldría rápidamente de esta casa, lo menos que deseaba era incordiar la vida de los Cullen con mis problemas. Aun me sorprendía del porque Edward me acepto en su casa, ¿Él que era tan perfecto como podía aceptar a una mujer tan problemática en su casa? Por que si, eso era Edward Cullen, un hombre perfecto, desde el instituto lo supe, él triunfaría en la vida y seria ese típico hombre ideal para todas, la mayoría de mujeres en el instituto se morían por él, exceptuando a Rosalie, Alice y yo misma.

Rosalie porque estaba totalmente enamorada de Emmet McCarthy, mejor amigo de Edward y Jasper, quien hasta donde tengo entendido también forma parte de las empresas de los Cullen en Los Ángeles, una ventaja para ambos, pues Rosalie es modelo en una agencia de esa ciudad, Alice obviamente al ser su hermana no lo vería como el resto, además ella botaba la baba por Jasper durante el instituto, no fue hasta la universidad que no empezaron una relación y mas tarde, se casaran. Y yo, definitivamente no pensaba mirar tan alto, Edward Cullen era inalcanzable para mi, tengo que reconocer que me gustaba, ¿a quien no? Está bien, ya dije a quienes no, pero, no fue más que eso, admiraba su belleza y perfección, pero tenia claro que no me podía hacer ilusiones y nunca me las hice.

Edward nunca fue el típico hombre lindo y tonto, él era sumamente inteligente y siempre se ponía metas en la vida, pues aunque nunca charlamos mucho, Alice siempre hablaba de su hermano y de los planes que tenía para el futuro y ciertamente eran metas típicas de un hombre luchador y decidido, por eso no me sorprendía cuando Alice me contaba sobre sus logros, sobre lo bien que le iba en la universidad y sobre el buen desempeño que estaba realizando en la empresa, era y es alguien admirable.

Después de mi meditación sobre Edward, salí del baño más tranquila y relajada me puse unos jeans muy cómodos y una blusa de tiras negra igualmente cómoda, mis inseparables _converse_ y me ate el cabello a una cola alta, baje a la sala y encontré a Edward viendo las noticias, también ya cambiado, había dejado el traje de oficina, por unos jeans azules oscuro y una camiseta blanca algo pegada a su cuerpo.

— ¡Hola!— dije simplemente, aunque nunca me sentí incomoda al lado de Edward, tampoco es que fuéramos los grandes amigos

— Hola Bella— dijo mientras dejaba de ver el televisor y miraba en mi dirección— ya pedí la cena, llegaran en unos diez minutos mas o menos, ¿estas mas cómoda?—

— Completamente, el baño me sentó muy bien—

— Si gustas puedes ver la televisión o puedes ir a la biblioteca, se lo mucho que te gusta leer y tengo bastantes libros para que te entretengas—

— Gracias, creo que por ahora veré la televisión antes de que traigan la cena— él asintió

Después de ver las noticias por unos momentos, dirigí mí mirada disimuladamente hacia Edward, había cambiado bastante, físicamente es veía muchísimo mas guapo que antes, sus facciones eran mucho mas maduras, ya no había rastros del joven que fue a los diecisiete y dieciocho años, ahora era todo un hombre de veintitrés años, además, hablaba y se movía con tanta seguridad que hasta daba envidia, definitivamente Edward Cullen es un hombre impresionante.

Diez minutos después el timbre sonó y me saco de mi análisis, Edward se levanto para recibir la comida y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer, tuvimos una charla muy superficial sobre libros y música, luego de cenar y limpiar un poco la cocina, ambos nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pues mañana seria mi primer día de trabajo como su asistente y debíamos madrugar.

-*-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las siete de la mañana, me di una ducha que no duro mas de quince minutos y salí hacia mi armario, eso iba a ser un problema, no tengo ropa lo suficientemente elegante para ir a la oficina de Edward, las empresas Cullen eran realmente prestigiosas y desentonaría totalmente yendo con unos jeans y zapatillas. Observe otros quince minutos más el armario mientras tenia puesta una simple bata de baño, bufe frustrada, no había nada para ponerme que fuera decente. Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, tenia que ser Edward, era el único en la casa aparte de mí.

— Buenos días— dijo él

— Buenos días Edward—me fije en el gran perchero que traía consigo

— Te lo manda Alice, dice que lo mas seguro es que con las prisas no trajeras ropa adecuada para la oficina, así que ella al parecer ayer se fue de compras sola y te compro todo esto—

— Hay Dios santísimo, olvidaba la gran manía de Alice por las compras, pero tengo que agradecerle esta vez, porque realmente dio en el clavo— él soltó una mini carcajada

— Si, creo que ni yo mismo había pensando en eso. ¡Ah! su otro mensaje es que ni siquiera pienses en pagarle un solo vestido— yo me quede boqui abierta, justo iba a rebitar por eso, cerré la boca resignada y negué con la cabeza. Edward volvió a reír— ¿Dónde te los dejo?— yo le abrí la puerta totalmente para que pasara

— Déjalos aquí nada mas, ya los guardare en el armario por la noche—

— Okey, entonces te dejo para que te arregles, cuando estés lista bajas y nos vamos, desayunaremos en la empresa—

— No tardo— dije y ahí me fije que el ya estaba arreglado con un traje gris oscuro una camisa blanca y una cortaba azul oscura, el cabello era algo que tampoco había cambiado, seguía algo mas peinado que antes pero no demasiado, aun se notaba que era un cabello rebelde

— Tranquila, tienes tiempo de sobra— me sonrió y se fue

Abrí la bolsa del primer vestido que toque, no me pondría a seleccionar ahora, aunque tuviéramos tiempo de sobra, si me ponía quisquillosa se haría tarde. Era un vestido a la rodilla de color azul oscuro, el mismo tono que la cortaba de Edward, nada con demasiado escote, lo necesario para la sobriedad que necesitaba mi trabajo, era de tiras, pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera y suelto hasta la rodilla, lo combine con unos zapatos negros que gracias a Dios Alice no los envió con mucho tacón, eran apenas para mi equilibrio, me cepille el pelo y lo solté, pero recogiendo un poco a los lados mi cabello con unos broches plateados que tenia desde hace tiempo, para que no se me viniera al rostro, tome una cartera negra a juego con los zapatos, y la llene con lo necesario, mi celular y mis papeles, no me puse ni una gota de maquillaje, porque nunca me ha gustado. Me mire al espejo y considerando que estaba presentable así que baje a reunirme con Edward.

— Estoy lista— le dije, estaba en la mesa de la cocina dándome la espalda mientras tomaba un café. Cuando me escucho se giro y lo vi observarme de abajo hacia arriba por unos segundos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, el noto el motivo de mi sonrojo y carraspeo suavemente su garganta

— Te vez realmente muy bien—

— Gracias— le dije aun sonrojada

— Si quieres, puedes tomarte un café, aun nos quedan diez minutos— yo asentí, me dirigí a la cafetera y me serví un poco del café que él ya había hecho. Luego de terminar nos dirigimos al auto y así iros para la empresa— Tengo algunos concejos y advertencias que darte— me dijo cuando ya estábamos en el Volvo e íbamos en camino

— ¿Cuáles son?—

— Ya sabes que al ser tu mi asistente personal, habrán cosas que nadie mas que tu sabrás, ya te dije que tienes que ser discreta y se que no hace falta recordártelo, es una de tus cualidades— yo le sonreí— pero me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado con un par de mis empleados, algunos son muy entrometidos y siempre buscan información de mas para crear chismes—

— ¿Quiénes son?—

— La primera y mas importante, Lauren Mallory ella al igual que mi ex asistente, Jessica Stanley son capaz de hacerte la vida un infierno, no prestes atención a sus comentarios y cuida mucho lo que le dices a ella— nuevamente asentí— ella fue la culpable de que Jessica saliera de la empresa, bueno no la culpable, ella fue quien la delato— me preguntaba ¿Qué hizo Jessica para que en el rostro de Edward se muestre esa mueca de fastidio? al parecer Edward noto mi debate— Jessica empezó a presumirle a Lauren que tenia un romance conmigo y para validar sus mentiras, empezó a dar información de mi vida privada como si yo se la contara a ella por ser mi pareja, Lauren como la buena chismosa que es, me vino con el cuento y despedí a Jessica, no sin antes aclarar delante de todos sus mentiras—

— Vaya y ¿De quien mas me tengo que cuidar?—

— Mike Newton, es insoportable, si no fuera tan buen vendedor con las acciones lo habría despedido hace mucho— otra vez el rostro de Edward mostraba fastidio— te advierto que en cuanto te vea, te va a acosar una y otra vez para que salgas con él, es tu problema si lo aceptas pero no lo quiero alrededor mío, tu puesto esta en mi oficina, así que, si llegas a tener algo con él, que sea fuera de mi vista—

— Dudo mucho que quiera una relación ahora y mucho menos con otro acosador— dije medio en broma, aunque era verdad, no quería relaciones, con _nadie. _Edward sonrió también

— Bien, fuera de esos dos, no hay nadie mas— yo asentí— por cierto, toma— dijo mientras me extendía un par de llaves que estaban en el bolsillo de su saco— Son las llaves de la casa y de un auto, es bueno que tu también tengas una copia para cuando quieras salir, aunque vendrás conmigo a la empresa y volveremos juntos—

— Ahora que lo mencionas— él me miro por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a la carretera— ¿Les diremos a todos que estoy viviendo en tu casa? Si vamos a ir y venir juntos van a pensar mal—

— Que piensen lo que quieran, a mi no me importan las habladurías, tampoco tengo porque esconder que vives en mi casa, diremos parte de la verdad, eres una vieja amiga del instituto, viniste a vivir a Chicago y yo te ofrecí trabajo y mi casa, es todo— yo asentí, realmente admiraba mucho a Edward, tal vez la gente empezaría a inventar cosas sobre nosotros y él estaba tranquilo— A no ser que tu quieras decir algo diferente, si te molesta que…—

— No, esta bien por mi— le corte— pero— dude en continuar, el volvió a mirarme por unos momentos animándome a hablar para regresar su atención al camino— Me gustaría que, mantuviéramos el verdadero motivo de mi estadía aquí, solo entre nosotros tres, aunque, se que es imposible que Jasper no se entere, así que, seriamos solo nosotros cuatro—

— No hay problema, yo tampoco pensaba decirle a nadie, es mejor tener las cosas con discreción— yo le sonreí agradecida, aparcamos en un gran edificio con el nombre _Corporación Cullen_ rezando en lo mas alto. Edward me ayudo a bajar y le entrego las llaves a un chico que al parecer era el chofer de la empresa, para que se lo guardara

— Buenos días señor Cullen, buenos días señorita— yo le respondí el saludo con una sonrisa y un buenos días

— Hola Eric— le respondió Edward, luego me tomo de un brazo para dirigirse conmigo adentro del edificio, el chico se quedo mirándonos

Cuando entramos todos empezaron a saludarnos amablemente, pero con Edward lo hacían también con sumo respeto, la mayoría me miraba con curiosidad y me imagino que ya empezaban a hacerse ideas de quien era yo y dudo que alguno pensara a la primera que yo era su asistente. Entramos al elevador, lo vi presionar el botón al piso quince y cuando note que estábamos solos suspire de alivio, él rio.

— Tranquila, te vez tensa— me dijo

— Lo estoy, todos me miran como si estuviera en exhibición—

— Si, ahora que lo recuerdo no te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no lo pueden evitar, es muy raro que yo venga aquí con una mujer que no sea de mi familia, pero no te preocupes, para el medio día ya todos sabrán que eres mi asistente, Lauren se encargara de informarlos a todos, por algo se ha ganado con meritos su puesto de información en quinceavo piso— yo sonreí ante el comentario

Cuando llegamos al piso de destino, en cuanto salimos todos se quedaron mirándonos, me sonroje fuertemente y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma acelerada, juro que me sentía como en una pasarela de modas, todos veían desde las oficinas y lugares de trabajo cuando pasábamos.

— Buenos días señor Cullen— mira a la mujer que saludo a Edward, era una rubia de cabello liso, alta y de piel blanca

— Buenos días Mallory— así que esta era la chismosa, la vi abrir la boca para preguntar algo cuando sentí que me llamaban

— ¿Bella?— me gire para ver quien me hablaba a mis espaldas, pude ver a Jasper acercándose a mi sonriendo— En verdad eres tu, pero que guapa estas, no podía creer cuando Alice me dijo que estabas en Chicago— se acerco, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— ¡Jasper! Que bueno verte, no has cambiado nada estos años— le dije mientras sonreía y le regresaba el beso y el abrazo

— Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero te vez mucho mejor que en el instituto. Hola hermano— dijo saludando a Edward

— Hola Jasper—

— ¿Así que serás la nueva asistente de Edward?— me pregunto Jasper, yo simplemente asentí, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Lauren seguía en el mismo sitio que antes al pendiente de nuestra conversación

— ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina? Así podemos hablar mas tranquilos— ambos asentimos— Lauren, en vez de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, porque no nos traes unos cafés— Lauren ni siquiera se avergonzó por haber sido descubierta, simplemente sonrió asintió y se fue

— Antes de que traiga los cafés, toda la empresa sabrá quien es la nueva asistente de Edward Cullen— dijo Jasper cuando entramos a la oficina de Edward, ambos tomamos asiento frente a Edward en su escritorio luego de que el mismo nos ofreciera esos lugares

— Bella, tu sitio será ese escritorio— me dijo señalándome un escritorio a la derecha del suyo— pero mas tarde nos pondremos al corriente, por ahora quiero hablar con ambos sobre el tema de Bella, imagino que mi hermana ya te puso al corriente— se dirigió a Jasper, él asintió

— Perdona su indiscreción Bella, sabes como es Alice—

— No tengo problemas con que lo sepas Jasper— él me sonrió

— El tema importante es que quería pedirte un favor Jasper, se que tu tienes mejores contactos para esto que yo, necesito que investiguemos a James y todo lo relacionado con él, por eso Bella debes darnos toda la información que tengas, por mínima que sea— yo asentí

Lauren entro con nuestros cafés antes de que comenzara con mi relato, cuando se fue, les dije toda la información que tenia sobre James, Jasper apunto todo en una libreta y después de platicar un momento más se marcho. Luego Edward empezó a explicarme mis labores como su asistente, me entrego la antigua agenda de Jessica y una nueva para que la iniciara a mi gusto y comodidad, pude ver que Jessica era algo desordenada y que en algunas de las paginas escribía el nombre de Edward con corazones, ahora entiendo el porque del rostro de Edward cada que la mencionaba, la chica se nota que estaba obsesionada con él. También me explico algunas actividades que debía realizar en el portátil, luego me pidió mi numero celular y me dio dos suyos, el de la empresa y el personal, así estaríamos en contacto por si alguna emergencia, eso ultimo no tenia nada que ver con mi trabajo, era mas por la cuestión de mi seguridad.

Estuve toda la mañana pasando en limpio la agenda de Jessica, además había mucho trabajo atrasado en el portátil, lo bueno es que, iba a ser un trabajo fácil para mi, no tenia nada de complicado organizarle la agenda a Edward, aparte de la oficina, también estaba encargada de arreglar sus citas a cocteles y almuerzos o cenas fuera de la empresa con gente importante, sus viajes, boletos de avión y hoteles en otras ciudades o países.

Edward estuvo en su escritorio todo el día, el también tenia trabajo atrasado, pues las ultimas dos semanas, que era el tiempo que llevaba sin asistente, estaba haciendo el trabajo de ambos y para una sola persona, por muy eficiente que fuera, era mucho. A la una de la tarde, él interrumpió el trabajo alegando que nos habíamos pasado una hora de almuerzo, pidió algo de comida china pues no teníamos ganas de salir, a las dos y media regresamos con nuestro trabajo y a las seis ya estábamos saliendo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio.

Como era de imaginarse ya todo el mundo sabía que yo era la nueva asistente personal de Edward, además de ser una vieja amiga del instituto de los Cullen.

Dos semanas pasaron rápido y yo ya estaba totalmente acoplada a mi nuevo trabajo, era realmente muy cómodo trabajar con Edward, aunque no hablábamos mucho durante el horario de trabajo, las veces que almorzamos juntos y en las noches en la cena siempre podíamos entablar una conversación amena, conocí al famoso Newton y lo odie al instante, era tan intenso como imbécil, no sabia que era un _no_, era demasiado insistente. También tengo que agregar que todos se sorprendieron al saber que vivía con Edward, aunque no hable con mucha gente, no falto el que me hizo preguntas, no tardaron en llegar chismes y rumores, pero hice igual que Edward, los ignore todos, algunas chicas me miraban mal, otras trataban de hacerme sentir mal, especialmente Lauren con comentarios sobre las supuestas novias de Edward, los gustos de este por las mujeres rubias y demás, yo no prestaba atención a nada, a parte de que no tenia nada con él, tampoco les creía.

Vivir con él también había sido muy fácil, cuando estaban en la casa, leíamos, escuchábamos música o veíamos la televisión, en esta semana habíamos hablado un poco mas que en los dos años que nos habíamos conocido en Forks, no me podía quejar de vivir con Edward, además supe que no tiene novia y eso me relajo, no quería problemas con nadie por un mal entendido conmigo.

-*-


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

_*-B-pov-*_

Era viernes, ultimo día de trabajo, mañana comenzaba otro fin de semana, los anteriores los había pasado en compañía de Alice, de compras o en su taller de costura, todo tenia que estar relacionado con ropa y zapatos. También habíamos hecho algunas cenas los cuatro, yo había cocinado comida italiana para todos, ya que era mi especialidad, le enseñe algunas recetas a Alice, pero dejo de intentarlo luego de que le explotara el microondas.

— Tengo que felicitarte— me dijo Edward en el elevador sacándome de mis pensamientos

— ¿Por qué?—

— Te has acoplado muy bien al trabajo, tengo que decir que nunca había tenido una asistente tan eficiente como tu, has hecho en la mitad del tiempo todo el trabajo atrasado— yo sonreí

— La verdad es muy fácil lo que hago, además siempre me ayudas cuando algo no lo entiendo así que no todo ha sido merito mío—

— Por el contrario Bella, te he ayudado muy poco, tu especialidad no es esto y aun así lo has hecho mejor que las otras, no tienes que ser modesta—

El ascensor se abrió y ambos salimos camino a la oficina, salude a Ángela, la secretaria de Jasper y la única persona de confianza en ese piso, además de ser la única que no me veía con una mirada que no fuera amabilidad.

— Bella— bufe silenciosamente al reconocer esa voz, Edward lo noto y sonrió de manera torcida

— Newton, ¿Cómo estas?— le salude de mala gana

— Muy bien, aunque no tanto como tu, siempre tan linda— yo le di una falsa sonrisa— me preguntaba si…—

— No Newton, hoy no tengo la noche libre, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, tengo mi agenda ocupada para siempre— la sonrisa de Mike se borro y vi a Edward aguantar sus ganas de soltar una carcajada

— Que lastima, bueno será en otra ocasión— ¡que impotencia me causaba este tipo!

Entramos a la oficina y Edward como lo imagine se empezó a reír con ganas, yo me acerque bufando a mi escritorio.

— No veo lo gracioso— le dije enojada

— Yo si, pero, tengo que reconocer que Newton ha sido mucho mas insistente contigo que con el resto, creo que tienes muy mala suerte para los obsesionados— mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato al pensar en James, Edward lo noto— ¡perdóname Bella! No debí decir eso, yo…—

— Tranquilo Edward, se que no lo hiciste con ninguna mala intención, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cada vez que recuerdo que James esta suelto aun— Edward se acerco y sorpresivamente me paso un brazo por los hombros

— Tranquila, estas a salvo, de todos modos Jasper me conto que nuestro abogado se a encargado de hacer una orden de restricción, la policía esta al tanto y así se aparezca por aquí, lo van a encontrar— yo suspire

— Espero que así sea— él me soltó y se fue a su escritorio, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo conteste— Presidencia Cullen, buenos días— salude

— _Comunícame con Edward niña— _dijo una voz de mujer sensual al otro lado, me irrito su falta de cortesía

— ¿Quién lo solicita?—

— _Yo no necesito que me anuncien, pásame a Edward—_

— Lo siento mucho señorita pero, si no me dice quien es, no la puedo comunicar con nadie— Edward noto mi cara y mi voz de enojo, se acerco lentamente, me hizo una seña como para saber quien era, yo me encogí de hombros y entonces él puso el alta voz

— _¿Cómo que no me puede anunciar? Usted no sabe con quien esta tratando, me quejare con Edward y hare que la despidan_— Edward me arrebato el teléfono, quito el altavoz y le hablo a la chica

— Tanya, ¿Cuántas malditas veces te he dicho que no trates así a mi personal? Y ¿Cuántas malditas veces te he dicho que no me llames mas?— la voz de Edward era de enojo, lo vi tomarse el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba lo que la chica tenia que decirle— No me importa— le dijo en todo frio— Eso es tu problema Tanya, nuevamente te digo, no me llames mas y mucho menos a mi oficina— y colgó, soltó un sonoro suspiro de frustración, luego me miro mas relajado— Perdona eso Bella—

— No tienes porque disculparte, tú no fuiste el grosero— Edward se relajo

— Te voy a pedir que por favor, cualquier llamada que venga de parte de Tanya Denali ni siquiera se me informe y tampoco quiero que entre a mi oficina en llegado caso que se aparezca aquí— Yo asentí. Pero ¿Quién seria Tanya para que Edward la trate así?

La mañana se paso volando y pronto eran las dos de la tarde, iba hacia la oficina con unos informes que me había entregado Ángela, el piso estaba prácticamente vacio, pues apenas y estaba terminando el almuerzo, vi a una chica totalmente despampanante, de cabello rubio rojizo y vestida con un mini vestido rojo, acercarse a la oficina de Edward, vi que iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta así que apresure el paso, nadie podía entrar sin eterización.

— Buenas tarde señorita, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?— le dije lo mas amablemente posible

— Esa voz— dijo ella y yo inmediatamente comprendí también quien era— tú fuiste la inepta que me contesto en la mañana— dijo girándose para verme, me miro de arriba abajo y luego regreso a mi rostro

— Entonces usted debe ser Tanya Denali—

— Señorita Denali— me corrigió. Nuevamente intento entrar y se lo impedí parándome frente a la puerta

— Lo siento mucho _señorita Denali_— lo dije como un insulto— pero no tiene permitido entrar a esta oficina—

— ¿Qué? Mira niña, debes ser nueva o algo así, pero yo puedo ir y venir en estas empresas como si fuera mi casa, quítate— me dijo, yo no me moví ni un milímetro

— Pues lo siento mucho, pero no tiene permitido entrar—

— ¿A si? ¿Y quien demonios lo dice?— me pregunto molesta

— Yo— ambas miramos a tras de mi, Edward estaba parado a mi espalda con una cara de completo enojo, yo me hice a un lado para no interponerme en medio de la conversación

— ¡Edward!— dijo ella sonriendo

— Tanya ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te quedo claro lo que te dije en la mañana?—

— Pero Eddie— Edward la fulmino con la mirada, ella comprendió porque— Edward… yo se que debes estar un poquito molesto por lo de esta mañana, pero quiero que hablemos—

— No tenemos nada que hablar— dijo Edward molesto, luego miro alrededor y pudo ver a Lauren observando la escena de lejos. Dio un bufido y luego se dirigió a Tanya— Entra— le dijo cortante, ella no tardo ni medio segundo en entrar, yo iba a dar media vuelta cuando un brazo de Edward me detuvo— ¿A dónde vas?—

— Pues, tal vez quieran privacidad—

— ¿Estas loca? Ni lo pienses, tú también entras— y sin darme más explicaciones, me jalo hacia adentro, pero antes se dirigió a Lauren— Lauren—

— Si señor Cullen— cuando me gire, note que Lauren estaba parada mas cerca que antes

— Ni se te ocurra inventar un chisme de esto, escucho el mas mínimo comentario y sabré que fuiste tu, eres la única en este piso aparte de nosotros, el mas leve rumor erróneo y te despido— ella asintió nerviosa, luego Edward se giro y entro completamente conmigo, Tanya me miraba con algo de molestia— bien Tanya, habla—

— ¿Con ella aquí?— me miro de forma despectiva

— Bella es de mi total confianza, puedes hablar— ahora comprendo porque Edward me quería aquí, yo era una especie de escudo para él, sonreí al imaginar que el gran Edward Cullen, necesita a una chica para librarse de otra

— Solamente quería hablar de nosotros Edward, quiero q0ue volvamos—

— ¿Volvamos? ¿Y cuando empezamos?— ella lo miro con rabia

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo nuestro? ¿Te olvidaste de toda la pasión?— me miro triunfal al dejar claro que había sido amante de Edward, yo solo la ignore

— Lo que paso fue algo casual Tanya, y lo sabias desde el principio, aceptaste algo así, entonces no te quejes, así que si eres tan amable, ¿puedes salir de mi oficina? Y por favor no te quiero ver más por aquí—

— Eres un maldito imbécil Edward Cullen, pero me las vas a pagar caro, ya vendrás rogándome— Tanya salió dando un gran portazo, Edward suspiro de alivio cuando se fue

— Nuevamente disculpa eso Bella— yo moví mi mano restándole importancia

— Tranquilo Edward, no tienes porque disculparte—

— Realmente no se en que estaba pensando cuando me involucre con Tanya— dijo con cara de fastidio

— Creo saberlo— dije sonriendo, él alzo ambas cejas como pidiendo que continuara— ¡Oh vamos Edward! no se puede negar que Tanya es una mujer realmente despampanante y muy hermosa—

— Y también estúpida— dijo Edward sonriendo de medio lado— En todo caso no se porque me metí con ella, a mi no me gustan las rubias— dijo mientras me miraba, sentí que el corazón se me acelero y los calores me llegaron al rostro, rápidamente me gire a mi escritorio para darle la espalda, agradecí que nuevamente sonó el teléfono. ¿Por qué demonios me sentí así?

— Presidencia Cullen buenas tardes—

— _Buenas tardes Bella_— reconocí la voz y sonreí, había tenido el gusto de conocerlo en una reunión en la empresa

— Buenas tardes señor Denali ¿Cómo esta?—

— _Muy bien Bella, pero dime solo Eleazar, ¿Se encuentra Edward?_—

— Si se… Eleazar, ya te lo comunico— Edward obviamente había escuchado quien era y ya estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando le pase la llamada

— Hola Eleazar ¿Cómo estas?— le dijo— Yo bien gracias… si y también estuvo aquí— suspiro— no te preocupes… se perfectamente como es Tanya, tu no tienes la culpa—

¿Cómo? ¿Qué tenia que ver Eleazar con Tanya? ¡Oh claro! Ambos son Denali, ¿serian familia? Es lo mas seguro.

— ¿En Italia? ¿Por qué?— continuó Edward— Esta bien, no te preocupes… si, ya mismo te la comunico… Bella— yo lo mire— toma la llamada de nuevo, Eleazar quiere hablar contigo— rápidamente hice lo que me dijo

— ¿Hola?—

— _Bella, quería disculparme contigo_— fruncí el seño confundida

— ¿Por qué?—

— _Me entere que mi sobrina Tanya estuvo allá y no te trato muy bien_— abrí los ojos sorprendida, así que es sobrina

— No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, no tienes porque disculparte—

— _De todos modos, me siento mal por eso, esa sobrina mía es realmente muy difícil, no sabes los dolores de cabeza que me ha causado, y últimamente todos involucran al pobre Edward, en fin, nuevamente discúlpame_—

— Ya te lo dije, no tienes porque disculparte—

— _Está bien, entonces me despido, cuídate mucho Bella—_

— Gracias, tu también, hasta luego— y colgué— ¿Cómo pueden ser dos personas familia y ser tan diferentes?— Edward me miro con su sonrisa torcida. ¡Rayos, lo dije en voz alta! Inmediatamente me sonroje, Edward soltó una carcajada

— No te avergüences, yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez— yo asentí levemente— Bien Bella, nos vamos—

— ¿Ya? Pero si apenas esta empezando la tarde—

— Lo se, pero tenemos algo mas importante que hacer—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Nos vamos de viaje, hay un pequeño problema en Italia con nuestro socio Aro Vulturi, Eleazar era quien tenia que viajar, pero se le ha presentado un inconveniente, por eso me llamo, quería ver si podría reemplazarlo, así que nos vamos esta misma noche, debes llevar vestidos de noche, hay un par de cenas y reuniones a las que tenemos que asistir—

— Pero… ¿Yo?—

— Si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?—

— Edward, pues, hasta donde tengo entendido nunca llevaste una asistente de viaje—

— No, todas eran unas incompetentes, pero contigo es diferente, además también necesito una acompañante y ¿Quién mejor que tu? Eres de mi confianza, se que no vas a divulgar nada de lo que oigas, eso es algo mas que seguro, mas que mi asistente iras como mi amiga— mi corazón nuevamente se acelero

— ¿Tú amiga?—

— ¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿Es tan difícil que seamos amigos?— yo negué con la cabeza— ¿No me vez como tu amigo?—

— No es eso, es solo que, nunca me imagine que me consideraras tu amiga—

— ¿Por qué?—

— No lo se, tal vez me veo como muy poca cosa para ser tu amiga, en el instituto nunca lo fuimos y no pensé que las cosas cambiaran— dije sinceramente, Edward frunció el seño

— ¿Muy poca cosa? ¿Y porque demonios dices eso? Ya se como éramos en el instituto, pero ahora es diferente— dijo enojado

— Edward, yo soy alguien demasiado simple y las cosas empeoraron ahora después de lo de James, después de todo eso yo no me considero buena para nadie— Edward me sorprendió con un abrazo, un abrazo fuerte

— ¡Jamás digas tremenda tontería de nuevo!— me tomo el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara directo a los ojos— Eres mucho para cualquiera, lo que paso con James no tiene porque rebajarte en nada, antes debes sentirte orgullosa de que no te dejaste doblegar y te alejaste de él, esa decisión no la toma cualquier persona, incluso no acudiste a Alice para protegerla ¿Te parece eso no ser buena? A mi me parece que eres excelente— yo agache el rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Edward lo noto y me abrazo de nuevo— No tienes porque sentirte mal Bella, ya te dije que yo te cuidare, conmigo no te va a pasar nada—

— No lloro por eso— dije como pude— lloro por tus palabras, hace mucho que nadie me dice algo así— el apretó mas su agarre

— Pero si cada vez que te diga algo te vas a poner a llorar, pues entonces dudo que lo haga de nuevo— yo sonreí ante sus palabras y esta vez le regrese el abrazo

— Gracias por todo Edward—

— Ya te lo dije, no me agradezcas nada o mejor, si me quieres agradecer, entonces no llores, no me gusta que llores— yo me separe del abrazo y me limpie las mejillas, luego le dedique una sonrisa— Así esta mejor, ahora si, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos— yo asentí y rápidamente recogí mi bolso, apague el portátil ordene un poco el escritorio y salimos de la oficina. Jasper salía de su oficina justo en ese momento— Jasper— lo llamo Edward

— ¿Es cierto que viajaras a Volterra?— Edward asintió

— Quería pedirte que te hicieras cargo de todo en mi ausencia, aunque no creo que nos quedemos más que el fin de semana, igual si por algún inconveniente no puedo estar el lunes, por favor hazte cargo—

— Claro, pero ¿Quedamos? ¿Quiénes?—

— Bella y yo, ella vendrá conmigo— sentí una exclamación de sorpresa y me gire para ver a Lauren y a Irina cuchicheando, Jasper y Edward también lo notaron, pero lo pasaron por alto— Así que quedas a cargo, llámame para cualquier urgencia—

— No te preocupes, lo hare—

Luego de despedirnos de Jasper tomamos camino hasta la casa, me sorprendió ver el Porsche de Alice salir de la casa y corre a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta a nosotros.

— ¿Y eso?— Edward sonrió

— Lo mas seguro es que Jasper le conto del viaje y vino a hacerte _tu_ equipaje, sabes que ella tiene llaves—

— Pero… rayos si que es rápida— dije resignada, Edward rio, tratándose de Alice, no me podía estresar, o moriría loca

Efectivamente me había hecho el equipaje, decidí mirar solo un poco porque, no podía confiar totalmente en Alice, había varios vestidos de fiesta, ropa de calle, pijamas y ropa interior, al menos todo era aceptable. Ya que no tendría que armar equipaje, rápidamente me di un baño y me cambie, me puse un jean azul cielo ajustado pero muy cómodo, una blusa morada de tiras igualmente ajustada y mis amados _converse, _no había tenido muchas oportunidades de usarlos, pues en la empresa casi siempre usaba tacón, que aunque no era muy alto, no se podía comparar con mis zapatillas.

Como no tenia la menor idea de a que hora saldríamos, decidí ir a la habitación de Edward a preguntarle, era la primera vez que desde mí llegada a la casa, iba ahí. Toque un par de veces y pude escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Edward dándome permiso para entrar. Me quede con la boca abierta, sentado en la cama, con unos jeans, unos tenis y _sin_ camisa, estaba Edward secándose el cabello con una toalla, agradecí a Dios que la cara se la tapaba la toalla y así no podría ver mi sonrojo y mi boca abierta. La cerré lo mas rápido que pude, casi mordiéndome la lengua en el proceso, pero, ¿Es que Edward Cullen podía ser mas impresionante de lo que era normalmente? _Si_, si lo era, y yo lo estaba viendo y casi babeando. Su cuerpo definitivamente esta mas esculpido que antaño, no es la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, en el pasado lo había visto cuando iba a su casa con Rosalie, pero ahora, era mucho más impresionante, se veía algo más musculoso y más esculpido, estaba realmente perfecto. Rápidamente borre mis pensamientos y así poder recuperar el habla.

— ¿Pasa algo?— me pregunto sacándose la toalla y mirándome

— Este… si, quería saber a que hora nos vamos— agradecí que mi voz no se quebrara demasiado— no me dijiste la hora de partida y como ya estoy lista, quería preguntártelo— él miro su reloj

— A las cinco debemos estar en el aeropuerto— yo mire mi reloj, eran las cuatro quince— ¿Te parece si bajamos a comer algo?— me pregunto mientras se ponía una camiseta negra, yo agradecí que se tapara, por el bien de mi salud mental

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo ligero? ¿Algún bocadillo?— él sonrió

— Me parece perfecto, mientras llamare a Sue para avisarle que no venga este fin de semana— yo asentí y ambos bajamos a la cocina

-*-


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_*-E-pov-*_

Bella se movía por la cocina muy tranquila, me alegraba ver que se sentía a gusto aquí y se desplaza en mi casa como si fuera suya. Realmente era una chica sorprendente, en los últimos días me había demostrado lo capacitada que estaba y lo profesional que podría llegar a ser, había asumido su papel de asistente tan bien que puedo asegurar que ha sido mi mejor trabajadora, no he tenido una sola queja y todo su trabajo ha sido limpio y siempre a tiempo. Su desempeño en la empresa ha sido ejemplar, de verdad tomo mis concejos y no se ha dejado doblegar por nadie, especialmente por Lauren, tampoco ha cedido a Mike y lo ha puesto en su lugar siempre que ha sido necesario, es una pena que él no entienda y siga insistiendo, pero ya comprendería, así fuera necesario una pequeña ayudita.

En la casa tampoco tenia quejas, es mas, desde que ella estaba, había dejado de pedir comida a domicilio, pues ella siempre se empeñaba en cocinar, yo ya no me opina, especialmente porque cocinaba excelentemente. La casa se notaba mas limpia, la propia Sue me había comentado que sus obligaciones habían bajado un poco pues Bella se empeñaba siempre en ayudarla los domingos cuando estaba en casa.

No puedo comprender como hizo el imbécil de James para ponerle una mano encima, para mi seria una blasfemia hacer eso, Bella es un ser realmente sensible y frágil, tocarla para hacerle daño, era realmente inconcebible, pero las cosas no se quedarían así, yo no permitiré que nadie mas la toque para dañarla, ni para eso, ni para nada mas. Si, me gusta Bella, y me gusta demasiado, tengo con ella un sentimiento de protección que hasta me asusta, pero no me importa, usare todo el poder que tenga para mantenerla siempre tranquila y a salvo de quien sea, pero especialmente para tenerla siempre a mi lado. No se como fui tan estúpido que no lo vi antes, tal vez aun era un joven inmaduro cuando la conocí, pero Bella es la mujer idea para mí, es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, aparte de ser hermosa, también es inteligente y de buen corazón, todo lo que yo necesito lo tiene ella.

Yo se que no le soy indiferente, ha habido ocasiones como la de hoy en mi habitación cuando se quedo observándome, en las que ella muestra su interés por mi, todas esas ocasiones me he hecho el desentendido, pues no la quiero presionar, ella esta superando algo totalmente traumático y no quiero que se asuste y huya también de mi, quiero que ella me tome confianza, que se sienta segura conmigo y que cuando se lo proponga, ella no dude en decirme que si, aunque no siento amor por ella, se que es la mujer ideal para mi, he tenido muchas mujeres en mi cama, pero ninguna me ha despertado el interés como Bella, por ella no siento solo deseo carnal, la quiero tener conmigo siempre y cuidarla, todo solo por como es ella, por su forma de ser, no por lo que tenga para entregarme del cuello hacia abajo.

Este viaje a Italia, lo quiero aprovechar para que descanse, para que se distraiga un poco y disfrute, ya ha tenido suficiente con lo de James estos dos años y con mi oficina las últimas semanas, quiero que se relaje y se sienta a gusto con ella misma. Depende de cómo la vea en estos días, tal vez prolongue un poco mas nuestra estadía fuera.

Bella me entrego unos bocadillos y comimos tranquilos, no hablamos mucho pero el silencio fue muy cómodo, era algo mas que me agradaba, Bella era de las pocas mujeres con las que podía estar sin hablar y sentirme cómodo y en paz, ella no estaba haciendo comentarios todo el tiempo para agradarme, me daba sus opiniones sinceras y no se guardaba sus comentarios.

A las cuatro treinta Erik Yorkie vino a recogernos en el auto de la empresa, el camino hacia el aeropuerto fue también en silencio, pero pude notar a Bella algo nerviosa, después de que llegáramos y de que Eric nos ayudara con el equipaje, nos dirigimos hasta mi avión privado, ya todo estaba listo para salir en una media hora, subimos rápidamente y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares.

— ¿Es tuyo este avión?— me pregunto viendo el interior del avión

— Si, este es mío, ese de allá es de Alice y Jasper— le dije señalándole por la ventanilla, ella miro el avión ubicado a un par de kilómetros de nosotros y abrió los ojos asombrada— El de mis padres no esta, pues ambos están en estos momentos de viaje en Australia—

— Nunca me van a dejar de asombrar— yo solo reí, ella regreso una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto tensa y nerviosa—

— Nunca me ha gustado mucho volar, siempre me pasa cuando me subo a un avión, aunque no han sido muchas— yo le tome la mano izquierda que tenia cerca a la mía y la acaricie suavemente

— Tranquila no pasara nada— Bella me sonrió mas tranquila

Cuando la azafata nos aviso que estábamos por despegar, Bella apretó mas mi mano yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla y pareció funcionar. Cuando la misma chica de antes nos aviso que podíamos movilizaron por el avión, me desabroche el cinturón y recline un poco el asiento.

— Sera mejor que te relajes Bella, trata de dormir, así se te hará mas liviano el viaje—

— Tienes razón y por favor, no se te ocurra decirme cuantas horas de vuelo serán, prefiero no saberlo— yo sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

Ella reclino el asiento nuevamente, tomo una de las frazadas y almohadas que ofrecía el avión y se acomodo para dormir, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Yo por el contrario no tenia nada de sueño todavía, me concentre en la película que estaban pasando en el avión, pero Bella llamo mi atención, se movía incomoda en su asiento y estaba sudando, también hablaba incoherencias poco audibles, yo sabia por Alice que ella siempre hablaba en sueños, pero jamás lo había presenciado personalmente, lo que no me gustaba es que, ese sueño no se notaba nada grato. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y entonces me preocupe, me incline un poco para tratar de despertarla, pero ella se adelanto abriendo súbitamente los ojos y tomándome de la camisa mientras me empujaba asustada.

— Bella, Shh, tranquila, soy yo— ella pareció reaccionar y dejo de empujarme, pero en sus ojos aun estaban las lágrimas. Levante el reposa brazos que estaba entre ambos y la acerque a mi pecho mientras la abrazaba— Tranquila, fue solo un sueño— Bella dejo de llorar pero me respondió el abrazo fuertemente, yo comencé a acariciarle su sedoso cabello, llevaba días anhelando hacerlo, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera en esta situación

— Perdóname si te desperté— me dijo separándose de mi y limpiándose las lágrimas

— No te preocupes, no estaba dormido, pero ¿con que soñabas?— ella suspiro

— Con James, soñé que me encontraba, pero no estaba sola, estaba contigo y con Alice, él perdió la razón y se lanzaba a atacarlos y yo no podía hacer nada, me quedaba inmóvil— las lagrimas empezaron a llegar nuevamente sus ojos, yo rápidamente se las limpia cuando empezaron a salir y la traje nuevamente a mi pecho

— No pienses más en eso, nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo—

Ella nuevamente me respondió el abrazo y a mi no me quedaba mas dudas, Bella estaba hecha para mi, sentirla en mis brazos era tan perfecto, es como si estuviéramos hechos para encajar los dos juntos. Y no solo se lo prometía a ella, yo mismo me prometería cuidarla de lo que fuera, incluso de mi mismo si fuera necesario. Bella nuevamente se quedo dormida, pero esta vez en mis brazos, así debería ser siempre, ella tendría que abrir y cerrar sus ojos siempre a mi lado, y yo me encargaría de que pronto se cumpliera. La acune un poco mejor en mi pecho, no pensaba separarla de mi esta noche, sin planeármelo yo también me quede dormido.

La azafata me despertó para avisarme que pronto aterrizaríamos, puso una sonrisa radiante al verme en esta posición tan protectora con Bella, y es que tengo qué reconocer que ella estaba acostumbrada a verme viajar solo, yo nunca iba en compañía de una mujer que no fuera de mi familia y que de pronto llegara el día en que lo hacia y me mostraba tan _cariñoso_ con ella, debía ser algo para admirar.

Inconscientemente le regrese la sonrisa a la azafata antes de que se marchara, para luego girarme a Bella, ella tenia una mano abrazándome por la cintura y su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, el olor al su champú de fresas me inundaba y me encantaba, yo la tenia fuertemente aprisionada de la cintura.

— Bella— la llame mientras la movía levemente— Bella, despierta— ella abrió suavemente los ojos y al verme sonrió, yo le regrese la sonrisa, pero al Bella comprender la posición en la que estábamos, se separo rápidamente y yo maldije internamente, se me haría muy difícil tenerla lejos, luego de comprobar como era tenerla en mis brazos

— Perdón, te estuve usando de almohada— se sonrojo

— No te disculpes, la verdad es que estaba muy cómodo— su sonrojo aumento y con el mi sonrisa, me encantaba que se pusiera así por mi— Ya estamos por aterrizar— le avise para que se relajara un poco, como dije antes, no la quería presionar. Ella asintió y enderezo su asiento yo la imite y segundos después la azafata aviso que aterrizaríamos

Estaba amaneciendo en Italia cuando bajamos del avión, corría un viento algo frio y pude ver a Bella abrazarse a si misma para darse calor, ella al igual que yo no había dejado ninguna chaqueta fuera del equipaje, así que, estábamos desprotegidos contra al frio de la mañana. Me acerque a ella mientras caminábamos hacia el aeropuerto y la abrase, ella se sobresalto y me miro confundida.

— Tienes frio— le dije simplemente, ella sonrió en agradecimiento. Cuando entramos al aeropuerto no la solté aunque la temperatura ya era cálida, ella no se quejo así que yo tampoco me apresure a alejarme.

Cuando nuestro equipaje ya estaba listo nos dirigimos hacia el parqueadero del aeropuerto, ahí me esperaba un auto que habían enviado desde mi empresa en Volterra para que me desplazara a mi gusto. Luego dentro del auto, prendí la calefacción pues aun hacia algo de frio, puse algo de música clásica para relajarnos y conduje a toda velocidad hasta Volterra, Bella observaba todo con mucha atención por la ventana.

— Que linda vista— me dijo cuando estábamos llegando a nuestro destino

— Si, Volterra es uno de mis lugares preferidos, tiene un paisaje precioso, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Tu nunca has salido del país cierto?— ella asintió— bien, entonces cuando terminemos el trabajo te llevare a conocer un poco ¿Te parece?— ella me miro con ojos ilusionados

— ¿En serio?— yo asentí— ¡gracias! Mi madre siempre quiso venir a Italia, tal vez por eso me puso un nombre tan italiano— se rio ella misma de su broma— siempre me decía que cuando me consiguiera un buen empleo no dudara en pagarme unas vacaciones aquí y que la trajera conmigo— aunque se notaba melancolía en su vos, también se escuchaba tranquilidad y un toque de paz, Bella siempre había sido muy madura con el tema de la muerte de su madre, siempre hablaba de ella con muchísimo cariño, eso si me había tocado verlo un par de veces

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos el fin de semana y rápidamente nos subieron a la suite presidencial, luego de que el botones dejara nuestro equipaje, le ofrecí algo de tomar a Bella, ella acepto gustosa y se fue a la gran ventana que había en la sala, se quedo observando el paisaje embelesada y yo puedo jurar que tenia la misma mirada que ella, pero no precisamente por el paisaje. Mi atención estaba solamente en ella, se veía tan tranquila, tan relajada, se veía en paz y me enorgullecía ser el causante de alguna manera de dicha paz.

Luego de organizarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, de darnos una ducha y cambiarnos, llame para pedir servicio al cuarto y desayunar antes de partir a las empresas.

— Hay algunos detalles importantes que debes saber Bella— le dije mientras desayunábamos. Ella sonrió

— ¿Cuáles son? ¿No me digas que aquí también hay un Mike Newton y una Lauren Mallory?— yo me reí

— No, Gracias a Dios no, pero hay un Aro Vulturi y sus hijos Félix y Demetri—

— ¿Me tengo que cuidar de ellos?—

— Si y no, mas bien quiero que los analices, se que eres buena en eso—

— Ni tanto, fíjate mi error con James—

— Todos cometemos errores Bella y aprendemos de ellos— ella me sonrió— por lo general siempre fuiste buena para juzgar a la gente, así que quiero que estés pendiente de ellos, ha habido un desfalco de dinero aquí en Volterra y Aro es quien administra las empresas italianas, tal vez no sea directamente él, pueden estar metidos sus hijos o sus hermanos Cayo y Marco, todos también forman parte de los directivos italianos, así que puede ser cualquiera, en todo caso, si alguien se llega a propasar contigo, solo avísame, no importa quien sea, se que Félix no acostumbra tratar muy bien a las mujeres y no quiero que se propase contigo, así que espero que seas sincera y recuerda, aquí no eres mi asistente, serás solo mi amiga— ella asintió

Luego del desayuno, nos dirigimos a las empresas de Volterra, Aro se sorprendió pues esperaba a Eleazar y no directamente a mí, pero de igual forma nos trato como siempre, con su característica amabilidad. Bella nuevamente me sorprendió, esta vez dejo totalmente su papel de asistente para comportarse como la amiga que era, hablo amablemente con Aro y pude ver que estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente de nuestra conversación, bien disimulada lo analizaba, podía ver a cada segundo sus ojos analizándolo.

Luego de mi reunión con Aro, salimos a almorzar y nos encontramos a Félix, este nos acompaño y no me gusto nada las miradas que le dedicaba a Bella, no pude evitarlo e instintivamente acercaba a Bella mas a mí para dejarle bien claro a Félix que no tenía oportunidad con ella, él me dedicaba miradas arrogantes como retándome a pelear por ella, pero no hizo falta, la incomodad y la mirada de desagrado que tenía Bella cuando estaba cerca a Félix le dejo bien claro quien llevaba las de perder.

Después del almuerzo estuve revisando algunos informes toda la tarde junto a Aro y Bella, ella no se despego de mi lado ni un minuto aunque le dije que si gustaba se podía ir al hotel, por el contrario se ofreció a ayudarnos y gustoso acepte su ayuda, todo lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera a mi lado. A las cinco de la tarde nos despedimos y nos dirigimos al hotel, hoy seria una importante reunión con la gente del medio para caridad, aunque detestaba asistir a esas reuniones, no me quedaba mas alternativa, yo le había prometido a Eleazar reemplazarlo en todo aquí en Italia y esta era una de las tantas cosas que debía hacer.

Lo que me animaba es que estaría con Bella y al menos no me aburriría tanto, la mayoría de personas que asisten a esas reuniones solo van a presumir su dinero. Yo detestaba ir pero, tenía que hacerlo.

A las siete estaba listo y Bella apareció en un despampanante vestido de noche negro, le llegaba casi hasta el piso y resaltaba todas las curvas que ella poseía, el cabello lo tenia recogido elegantemente y por primera vez en mi vida la vi maquillada, se veía realmente bien, aunque no le hacia falta, de todos modos, era un maquillaje muy leve.

— Estás hermosa— le dije y ella inmediatamente se sonrojo, me lo esperaba

— Gracias, pero todo el merito es de Alice, ¿puedes creer que me dejo una nota de cómo vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme para esta noche?— yo asentí, definitivamente de mi hermana se esperaba cualquier cosa

— Pero aun así, el merito no es de Alice, si te digo que estas hermosa, es porque lo eres, el vestido, el maquillaje y el peinado no tienen nada que ver, aun sin ellos sigues siéndolo— Bella se sonrojo nuevamente

— Gracias—

— Deja de agradecerme por todo— ella iba a replicar pero no la deje— mejor apurémonos o llegaremos tarde—

— ¿Esta vez no hay recomendaciones?— me dijo divertida

— No, creo que no— pero luego de meditarlo, recordé que si— ó si, si la hay, pero mas que recomendación es una ayuda— ella abrió los ojos asombrada

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—

— Cuando veas que una mujer que aparenta unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño, vestida vulgar y llamada Heidi se me acerque, te lo suplico, no me dejes solo con ella— Bella soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

— Es la segunda vez que me necesitas para escapar de una mujer ¿No te parece gracioso? Yo te pedí ayuda con lo mismo— hablaba de James, pero aun así, no se veía alterada, eso me alegro

— Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, pero vamos, no quiero llegar muy tarde y cuando todo el mundo ya esta adentro, se quedan viéndote como idiotas— Bella sonrió y me dio la razón, ella mas que nadie me comprendía— Nos volveremos temprano, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo entre tanta víbora—

— No me asustes Edward, ¿luego dicen que yo soy la que odia las fiestas?— yo sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo

— Bien, creo que ambos nos cuidaremos las espaldas—

— Solo te pido, no dejes que nadie me saque a bailar— me pidió

— No te preocupes Bella, no tienes ni que pedírmelo, no pensaba permitirlo de todos modos— ella me miro algo confundida pero asintió. Claro que no lo iba a permitir, esta noche, nadie se le acercaba demasiado a Bella. Nos subimos al auto y partimos hacia el salón donde se haría la dichosa reunión de caridad

-*-


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco**

_*-B-pov-* _

Llegamos al salón y luego de ayudarme a bajar Edward le entrego las llaves del auto al Valet para que lo guardara, respire un par de veces y tome la mano que Edward me ofrecía.

— Tranquila—

— Estoy tranquila Edward, pero no puedo evitar pensar que allí todos me van a ver como la nueva adquisición de Edward Cullen— él me dedico una mirada ceñuda

— Que piensen lo que quieran Bella, tu y yo sabemos lo que somos, eso es lo que importa, pero mejo dime— cambio el tema, creo que lo ofendí— ¿Qué te pareció Aro?— yo deje que cambiara el tema, luego me disculparía

— La verdad, pienso que es honesto, él que no me gusta nada es Félix y mucho menos su mirada, me recuerda a James—

— ¿James te miraba como si fueras un pedazo de carne?— sorprendentemente no me sentí mal por eso, por el contrario solté una carcajada

— Creo que al final si, todo lo que conocí al principio fue puro teatro—

— En fin, dejemos ese tema y mejor entremos rápido—

— Perdóname si te ofendí con lo que dije antes— me disculpe

— No te preocupes, no importa—

Edward apresuro el paso pues ambos íbamos caminando muy lento mientras conversábamos, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta del salón todos se quedaron mirándonos, justo esto quería evitar Edward y aun así no se pudo. Sentí que Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba mas a él, justamente eso mismo hizo cuando me presentaron a Félix, no preste mucha atención a eso y me deje guiar. Mientras caminábamos Edward saludaba cortésmente a algunas personas.

— Creo que igual se quedaron viéndote Edward—

— Si, pero no solo a mi, has despertado la atención de bastantes invitados— yo abrí los ojos asombrada, era lo que menos deseaba— Ven vamos por aquí, quiero que conozcas a las únicas personas agradables en todo este sitio— nuevamente me deje guiar hacia donde había una pareja conversando, ambos, tanto la mujer como el hombre, se veían unos pocos años mayores que nosotros, aparentemente no llegaban a los treinta a un, pero no se veían menores de veinticinco

— ¡Edward!— saludo el hombre cuando nos vio acercar, ella nos sonrió cuando nos acercamos, Edward tenía razón, se veían agradables

— Hola Garrett cuanto tiempo sin verte— ambos se abrazaron— Kate, tan hermosa como siempre— la abrazo y beso su mejilla

— Hola Edward, lo mismo digo de ti, siempre tan guaño, pero ¿Quién es esta linda chica?— dijo mientras se giraba hacia mi

— Kate, Garrett, les presento a Bella Swan, una amiga de la familia, estudiamos juntos en el instituto—

— Mucho gusto— les dije a ambos, Garrett me beso la mano y Kate me dio un beso en la mejilla

Hablamos con ellos por un rato y la verdad me parecieron unas excelentes personas, me quede sorprendida al saber que Kate era hermana de Tanya, realmente no se parecían en nada, ni física ni personalmente, Kate al parecer conoció a Garrett una vez que viajo con su tío a Italia, pues ambas estaban bajo la custodia de Eleazar luego de que su madre Sasha, la hermana de Eleazar muriera, se enamoraron, poco tiempo después se casaron y ahora viven aquí en Volterra desde hace un par de años.

Edward me saco a bailar un par de canciones, aunque me negué al comienzo, al final no pude luchar más contra la terquedad de Edward y acepte, bailamos asombrosamente sin ningún inconveniente, no lo pise, ni lo empuje y tampoco me caí, fue realmente agradable.

Conoció a los demás Vulturis, el hermano de Félix, Demetri, realmente es raro, tiene una mirada de menosprecio a los demás, pero no me pareció malo, solo algo presumido y altanero, Marco el hermano de Aro, mostraba mas bien desagrado y aburrimiento ante la presencia de todo ser vivo a su alrededor, llego saludo y se marcho, quien si me dio desconfianza fue Cayo, su mirada era la de alguien que siempre esta planeando algo contra los demás, tampoco me gusto la forma en que nos analizo, a diferencia de Félix, que como dijo Edward, me veía como un pedazo de carne, Cayo examinaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, como pensando que hacer referente a nuestras actitudes y viendo de que se podía valer para su propio bien, me hizo un interrogatorio muy disimulado pero no soy tonta y pude librarme lo mejor que pude, lo bueno fue que Edward también lo noto y rápidamente me saco a bailar.

— ¿Qué tanto te hablaba Cayo?— me dijo Edward ¿Celoso? O ¿Enojado?

— Mas que hablar me estaba interrogando, muy disimuladamente me pregunto toda mi vida, pero creo que supe responder todo sin comprometer a nadie y sin crear ninguna sospecha de nada. No me gusta Edward, no tiene buenas intenciones ese hombre—

— Si, la verdad a mi tampoco me ha gustado nunca, pero si lo mantengo aquí es por Aro, en todo caso lo investigare mas y si me doy cuenta que es el responsable del desfalco, no dudare en despedirlo y encerrarlo en la cárcel— Edward era muy estricto con esas cosas, se nota que no perdona una falta, ni una traición— tengo que felicitarte Bella—

— ¿Por qué?—

— Esta noche has estado impresionante y no solo por tu belleza, te has desenvuelto increíble con los invitados, pero creo que estaremos unos quince minutos mas y nos iremos— yo suspire aliviada

— Gracias por el alago y muero por que nos vayamos, estoy realmente cansada—

— ¡Rayos!— dijo de repente Edward tensándose

— ¿Qué paso?—

— Pensé que no iba a venir Heidi pero acaba de aparecer por la puerta y viene hacia acá, ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con ella Bella— yo reí, parecía un niño pidiéndole ayuda a su madre

La cara de Edward era mas de preocupación que cualquier cosa, muy diferente a las que hacia cuando hablaba de Jessica o Tanya, me gire para ver a la recién llegada y me quede asombrada, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero muy bien conservada, con unas muy buenas curvas, aunque con un vestido demasiado escotado para su edad, cabello largo y caminar seductor, se acercaba velozmente hacia nosotros, se nota que en sus años de juventud fue una mujer muy hermosa, tal vez como Rosalie, no, ¿pero que estoy pensando? Rosalie nunca ha parecido una prostituta cara.

— ¡Edward! Pero que gusto verte, yo pensé que hoy estaría Eleazar, de haber sabido que vendrías tú, hubiera llegado mas temprano— dijo la mujer con tono seductor colgándose al cuello de Edward sin importarle que estuviéramos bailando. Edward tenia su rostro tenso, se nota que no le agradaba nada la acción de la _madura_ mujer

— Heidi, que gusto verte y si, se hizo un cambio a ultimo momento ¿Cómo has estado?— dijo retirándola muy cortésmente y tomándome de la cintura. Heidi dirigió rápidamente su mirada a mi cintura y frunció el seño

— Oh muy bien querido, pero ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante? ¿Estas cuidando a esta niña? ¿Desde cuando haces de niñero?— la rabia me inundo ¿Niña? ¿Niñero? Pero… ¿Quién demonios se cree esta arpía? ¿Y porque me da tanta rabia que piense que Edward es solo mi niñero?

— Heidi, yo no estoy cuidando a nadie, ella es mi _acompañante_ esta noche. Bella Swan— me presento y yo sonreí triunfal, al menos con ella no me presento como la amiga de la familia y aunque la palabra acompañante, podría significar muchas cosas, no me disgusto para nada

— Oh, ya veo, un gusto _niña_— dijo con desprecio

— El gusto es mío _señora—_ remarque

— ¿Y como están los gemelos Alice y Jane?— pregunto Edward para calmar un poco el ambiente

— Bien, mis hijos están en Inglaterra en unas pequeñas vacaciones, cumplieron dieciocho años hace poco y se fueron a festejar— esta vez hablaba como si no le importara que hicieran sus hijos

— Salúdamelos cuando vuelvan, bueno Heidi fue un gusto verte esta noche, nosotros nos retiramos ya—

— ¿Tan pronto?— se desilusiono, ahora si que me estaba muriendo por salir de ahí

— Si, mañana tengo unos asuntos pendientes muy temprano así que debo descansar—

— ¿Te veré de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?—

— Creo que no nos veremos pronto, mañana mismo partimos—

— Que lastima querido, pero bueno, que tengan buen viaje— se acerco a Edward, se le colgó del cuello y lo beso cerca a los labios, me dedico una mirada envenenada y yo la ignore, y también lo hice con los ¿Celos? Que me invadían. Luego de separarse de Edward me hizo una muy hipócrita sonrisa y se fue, Edward y yo nos acercamos a Aro para despedirnos y salimos rápidamente del lugar.

Edward suspiro sonoramente cuando estábamos en el auto rumbo al hotel.

— Dios mío, creo que pierdo años de vida siempre que esa mujer se acerca— yo reí ante su ocurrencia

— Creo comprenderte, es realmente muy desagradable, lo bueno es que no la veremos más, luego de tanta gente desagradable muero por regresar pronto a Chicago— dije en broma

— ¿En serio?— me pregunto Edward igualmente en broma— que lastima, yo que pensaba quedarnos al menos un par de días mas, mañana terminare los asuntos de la empresa y pensaba tomarnos algunos días para conocer un poco, algo así como unas mini vacaciones, dijiste que tu madre siempre quiso que vinieras y creo que se desilusionaría si se da cuenta que estuviste aquí solo por trabajo y no conociste nada— yo lo mire atentamente

— ¿De verdad?— no pude evitar el tono de ilusión en mi vos, Edward asintió

— Solo si aceptas— mecánicamente me lance a abrazarlo y lo bese en la mejilla

— ¡Gracias!—

— Cuidado Bella, no me dejas ver— dijo alarmado, yo recordé donde estábamos y me separe rápidamente mientras me sonrojaba, Edward soltó una carcajada— No te avergüences, me agradan tus arranques de alegría, es una pena que este conduciendo, pero ya me recompensaras luego— yo no entendí bien lo que dijo pero lo pase por alto

Pronto llegamos al hotel y luego de una breve charla nos despedimos cada uno a su respectiva habitación, estaba tan cansada que luego de una ducha me dormí inmediatamente. Al día siguiente Edward se contacto con algunas personas de su confianza para investigar a los Vulturi, pero especialmente a Cayo, tuvimos una reunión con algunas personas importantes a la hora del almuerzo, luego fuimos a las empresas para reunirnos nuevamente con Aro y a las cinco de la tarde ya habíamos terminado todo. Pedimos algo para cenar y charlamos amenamente en la noche, a las diez y después de que Edward llamara a Jasper para avisarle de los días que nos tomaríamos aquí, nos retiramos a dormir, pues al siguiente día saldríamos a pasear.

-*-

Los dos primeros días de nuestras mini vacaciones, fueron muy divertidos, paseamos y comimos fuera, Edward se estaba portando muy atento conmigo y no pude evitar ilusionarme, me maldije por ello, pero fue imposible, las atenciones de Edward conmigo eran cada vez mas especiales y la razón fallo y me gano el sentimiento, era inevitable, me había enamorado de Edward, tal vez ya lo estaba desde hace días y solo ahora vengo a enterarme, pero no había nada mas que hacer, solo rezaba a Dios porque él no lo descubriera, estoy segura de que las cosas se pondrían muy tensas, ¡por Dios! Yo vivo en su casa, trabajo con él y él mismo me esta protegiendo de mi demente ex, puedo imaginarlo enviándome a otro sitio lejos de él solo para tener las cosas claras.

¿Cómo iba un hombre como Edward Cullen a fijarse en una mujer como yo? _Imposible_, solo esperaba ser fuerte y poder esconder bien mis sentimientos, aunque desgraciadamente mis sonrojos me fallaban y cada que él estaba cerca o me decía algún cumplido me ponía como una fresa.

El día de hoy habíamos decido hacer un pequeño día de campo, Volterra tenia suficiente espacio verde y el clima era muy agradable, así que no dudamos en que hacer el día de hoy, llenamos una canasta con comida, unos manteles y buscamos un lindo sitio bajo un árbol cerca a una bonita colina, acomodamos todo lo que necesitábamos y nos sentamos recostados al árbol solo a observar la naturaleza.

— Que linda vista— dije medio embelesada por la tranquilidad del lugar— Y cuanta paz—

— Si, es realmente un sitio muy tranquilo, hace mucho no me tomaba unas vacaciones, y definitivamente este lugar me ha relajado completamente— dijo mientras se acostaba en la manta y ponía los brazos bajo su cabeza y miraba al cielo. Yo atraje mis piernas hacia mi pecho y recosté mi mejilla derecha en mis rodillas quedando mi rostro mirando hacia Edward

— Gracias por traerme, en verdad estar aquí me ha hecho olvidar todos mis problemas, creo que no me alcanzara la vida para agradecértelo— Edward me jalo suavemente hasta que quede acostada a su lado, el se giro para mirarme

— Ya te he dicho infinidad de veces, no me agradezcas nada, simplemente disfruta, relájate y aprovecha los días que tenemos aquí, toma eso como una forma de agradecerme, simplemente disfrutando— yo sonreí y él me regreso la sonrisa

Lo vi inclinarse hacia mi y me quede petrificada, nos estábamos mirando directamente a los ojos y me asuste por la expresión que tenían los ojos de Edward, ¿Esa misma expresión tendría yo? Había una mescla de cariño y tal vez deseo en sus ojos verdes, el viento soplo y le desordeno todavía mas sus ya de por si desarreglados cabellos bronce, se venia tan hermoso, tan perfecto y tan imposible para mi, era como una fantasía y tal vez por eso me deje llevar, porque solo siendo un sueño podría Edward Cullen mirarme de ese modo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Cuando sentí sus labios a milímetros de los míos, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, cerré los ojos y a los segundos lo sentí besándome, esto si que era la gloria, sus labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces que me podría volver adicta a ellos. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura acercándome un poco mas a él y como respuesta le cruce los brazos al cuello mientras le respondía el beso. Me besaba con dulzura, con entrega y casi con amor, yo estaba tan a gusto que me sentía volar. Nos besamos un par de veces mas y en ningún momento abrí mis ojos, no se si el abra hecho lo mismo, pero los milisegundos que nos separábamos un poco para tomar aire antes de un nuevo beso permanecí siempre con los ojos cerrados.

El sonido de su celular nos interrumpió y lo sentí bufar frustrado, abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome directamente con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, luego me dio un corto beso y contesto.

— ¿Hola?— dijo algo molesto— Ah hola Aro… no, no te preocupes…—

Mientras Edward conversaba salí de mi estupor y el horror me invadió, ¡mierda! ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¡Lo había besado! No, _él_ me había besado, ¡pero yo le respondí sin chistar! No importa quien beso a quien, esto no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, tal vez Edward se dejo llevar por el momento y fue un impulso, lo mas seguro es que luego de que colgara se daría cuenta y me pediría disculpas por haberse equivocado y me diría que no se repetiría mas. No estaba preparada para un rechazo ahora, ¡y menos de él! Lo mejor seria hacer como que no paso y evitarle las molestias.

— Tranquilo Aro, me comunicare con Jasper para que te envié un informe… Esta bien, tu también, adiós— antes de que colgara me incorpore rápidamente para quedar sentada nuevamente— perdona, era Aro, quiera unos informes de contaduría— sonrió

— Ah, si, este… ¿Comemos ya?— Dios los nervios me carcomían. Edward frunció el seño y me observo por unos segundos, yo no espere a que contestara y rápidamente me gire a la canasta para sacar la comida

El resto del día fue con mucha tensión, trate de evadir su mirada todo el rato y empezaba conversaciones de cualquier cosa para distraernos y que Edward no tocara el tema del beso, él me respondía las preguntas y charlaba conmigo pero su ceño fruncido no desapareció en todo el día, lo podía sentir mirándome todo el tiempo y eso me ponía mas nerviosa.

A las cuatro de la tarde decidimos regresar, el camino de regreso al hotel se hizo en un silencio realmente incomodo, en cuanto entramos a la suite rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación evitando mirarlo, estuve el resto de la tarde encerrada ahí y pensando en como haría para tratarlo de ahora en adelante, tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún lado para poder seguir como si nada, de lo contrario mi trabajo y mi estancia en su casa seria todo un infierno. A las siete de la noche toco mi puerta.

— Bella, ya nos trajeron la cena— me informo, en su voz no se notaba ninguna emoción importante, se escuchaba tranquilo, eso me dio algo de valor, si el podía estar tan relajado yo también podría, así que decidí salir

La cena transcurrió igual que siempre, todo tranquilo y sin problemas, pudimos hablar como antes, pero en ningún momento lo mire a los ojos, cuando terminamos la cena me despedí nuevamente de el alegando cansancio y sueño, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para entrar a mi habitación, cuando me jalo por un brazo y me acorralo contra ella poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

— Ya no soporto mas Bella, vas a tener que enfrentarme quieras o no, no puedes huir toda la vida— me dijo con un tono de desespero en su voz

— No se de que hablas— trate de librarme aunque era una escusa muy estúpida, obviamente sabia de que hablaba

— Bella por el amor de Dios, deja de portarte como una niña y enfréntame— me tomo del rostro y lo levanto para mirarme, en sus ojos había algo de rabia y tristeza ¿Por qué?— Si no te gusto simplemente dímelo, pero no me evites, prefiero que me digas lo que piensas sin importar que sea, antes de que te portes como si no hubiera pasado nada—

— Yo…— no supe que decir

— ¿Es eso cierto? No te gusto— me dijo y esta vez note que me hablaba con desilusión— no te preocupes Bella, no tienes que estar evadiendo el tema, te comprendo perfectamente, pero no me voy a disculpar por haberte besado— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me quería decir?— ¡Rayos! ¿A quien demonios piensas engañar? Sabes perfectamente que te gusto Bella, me lo demostraste con ese beso— dijo revolviéndose el cabello

— Edward yo…— nuevamente no supe que decir y tampoco pude, él nuevamente estrello sus labios con los mis, pero esta vez el beso no fue nada parecido al anterior, este era apasionado y exigente, quería que le demostrara con hechos lo que no podía con palabras, inevitablemente le respondí de igual forma, le cruce los brazos al cuello mientras el se apretaba mas a mi

— No trates de negar lo que es evidente Bella— me dijo sobre mis labios, pegando su frente a la mía— ¿tan difícil te es aceptar que nos gustamos?—

— No es eso— dije débilmente recuperando mi voz

— ¿Entonces?— esta vez me tomo el rostro de nuevo para mirarme directamente— ¿Por qué estas actuando así?—

— Lo que se me hace difícil crees que yo te gusto— él frunció el seño

— ¡No!— dijo rápidamente— No empieces con tus problemas de inferioridad Bella, deja ese maldito complejo para el instituto, que nada tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando ahora, me gustas demasiado y punto, no me importa lo que piensas de ti misma, eso no cambia las cosas, pero si deberías valorarte mas— me dijo enojado— yo también te gusto y no me lo puedes negar, tus actos me lo gritan a voces, reconócelo y afróntalo, no tiene nada de malo— me dijo ahora en voz suave mientras me rosaba los labios con los suyos— ¿te gusto?— me pregunto, si solo Edward supiera que es algo mucho mas allá de la simple atracción

— Si— dije resignada, ¿Qué importaba ahora que me gustara o lo amara? Si él sentía algo por mí, así fuera mínimo, con eso me conformaba, tal vez con el tiempo y con mi esfuerzo lograría hacer que ese sentimiento evolucionara— Me gustas y no tienes idea de cuanto— me anime a continuar, él dio mi sonrosa torcida

— Bien, más te vale no volver a evadirme de ahora en adelante, porque yo no voy a permitir que huyas de mí— y sin más palabras volvió a besarme

Le enrede de nuevo mis brazos en su cabello y cuello, él me levanto del piso y me recargo en la puerta mientras me sostenía mas pegada a él, sus manos empezaron a viajar por mis piernas y cintura y las mías por su espalda y brazos, la pasión del beso aumento y claramente se notaba lo excitados que estábamos, yo ya no quería pensar, ya no me importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, James podría irse al mismísimo infierno, en este momento no me importaba nada que no fuera Edward. Cuando sentí la erección de Edward presionando mí intimidad perdí la razón, esta noche dejaría de pensar y me dedicaría solo a sentir.

— Edward— le dije contra sus labios— entremos a mi habitación— él detuvo sus caricias y al parecer reacciono en lo que estábamos haciendo

— ¿Estas segura?— me dijo con la voz ronca

— Completamente—

— Te advierto— me dijo— que si hacemos el amor esta noche, ya no te vas a librar de mí, no voy a permitir que nadie mas te toque y no se si estas dispuesta a aceptar a otro posesivo en tu vida— me dijo absolutamente serio

— Estoy contando con ello— fue mi única respuesta, Edward sonrió y me beso de nuevo mientras abría la puerta y me cargaba hasta la cama

-*-


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis**

_*-B-pov-* _

Cuando me sentó en la cama se separo de mi y se quito la camisa, nuevamente me perdí viendo la perfección de su cuerpo, pero esta vez tocaría cada parte de ella. Se acerco lentamente a mí y me quito la ropa de igual manera, me acaricio y beso lugares que yo jamás imagine serian tocados con tanto amor y pasión que me estremecía, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo como tratando de memorizarlo por completo, luego Edward acompaño mi desnudez y me anime un poco a explorarlo, a tocarlo y besarlo donde me atrevía.

Estaba besando mi cuello cuando lo sentí rozar mi intimidad con la suya en un movimiento muy sensual, me estaba volviendo loca, tanta pasión y cariño me tenía perdida, nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas y sinceramente no quería ponerme a pensar en detalles ahora, solo quería sentir, sentirlo a él conmigo, me beso en los labios de nuevo y se alejo un poco para buscar en su pantalón un preservativo. Luego se posiciono nuevamente sobre mí dispuesto a comenzar con el acto.

— Se cuidadoso ¿Si?— le dije algo nerviosa

Edward me miro por un momento y abrió un poco los ojos asombrado, pero asintió al comprender el porque de mi petición, me beso de nuevo para tranquilizarme, mientras entraba lentamente en mi, yo lo abrace por los hombros y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras presionaba mis labios fuertemente al sentir dolor.

— Mírame Bella— me dijo, yo le hice caso— relájate— dijo suavemente mientras me besaba, al sentirme mas tranquila continuo y me penetro por completo, espero un momento a que me acostumbrara y después empezó a moverse suavemente

Empecé a sentir sensaciones que nunca en mi vida había experimentado, si antes había dicho que con sus besos estaba en la gloria, me había equivocado completamente, esto _si_ era la gloria, me apreté mas a él y empecé a suspirar y jadear de placer cerca a su oído, él aumento un poco mas el ritmo al comprender que lo estaba disfrutando, mis jadeos se transformaron en fuertes gemidos, Edward también estaba jadeando y gimiendo en mi oído y eso me descontrolaba más, nunca había escuchado a un hombre hacerlo y tampoco quería escuchar a alguien que no fuera Edward, pero se escuchaba realmente sensual y excitante en su voz aterciopelada. Minutos mas tarde me invadió la mayor sensación de mi vida y apreté mis labios contra los suyos besándolo desesperada, Edward acompaño mi éxtasis momentos después y cayo sobre mi rendido, luego se hizo a un lado y me acerco a él mientras nos tapaba con las sabanas y me daba un beso cariñoso.

— Es un hecho, nadie más te toca Bella, y mucho menos después de saber que soy el primero y me asegurare de ser el único— me dijo con esa voz posesiva, con James siempre me dio miedo cuando se mostraba así, pero con Edward antes me gustaba, además de que una cierta esperanza se formo en mi, ser el único en mi vida significaba muchas cosas, para eso primordialmente tendría que estar a mi lado para siempre y yo gustosa se lo concedía

— ¿A si?— le dije medio retándolo— ¿Y como se supone que vas a conseguir eso Edward? Encadenándome a tu pie— me reí

— Si es necesario, entonces lo haría— dijo también en broma

— Quiero verte hacerlo— le dije de nuevo, pero él me levanto y me puso sobre él mientras me miraba directamente

— No bromees Bella, ¿O es que en ser…?— no lo deje continuar, le di un beso para callarlo

— No seas ridículo Edward, yo no quiero a nadie mas en vida y mucho menos de esta forma— dije refiriéndome a la intimidad— ya te lo dije antes, y aunque tal vez no fue tan explicito, pero yo no deseo a nadie mas, con ningún otro me atrevería a tanto y la prueba la tienes— Edward se relajo y me abrazo aun yo estando sobre su pecho, recosté mi cabeza en el y cerré los ojos

— Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte como es que tu y James nunca…?— dejo la pregunta en el aire, no sabia como continuar

— Yo nunca quise— le respondí tranquilamente— a pesar de todo yo estaba con James mas por agradecimiento a su compañía y porque no quería estar sola, que por amor, nunca pude verlo de esa forma, además yo quería que fuera por amor— me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije, esas ultimas palabras eran muy comprometedoras y no quería que Edward se asustara y saliera corriendo— Aunque lo aceptó— preferí continuar y hacerme la tonta— siempre me andaba acusando de que me acostaba con otros y que lo evadía a él para que no se enterara de mi engaño y la verdad doy gracias a Dios porque jamás estuve con él. Después los dos años siguientes me preocupe mas en escapar que en cualquier cosa y evitaba formar amistades o algo parecido por miedo a que James pudiera hacerle algo malo a alguien inocente— Edward apretó su abrazo

— No puedo ni imaginar por las cosas que has pasado, pero no vas a volver a pasar por nada similar, te juro que usare todo el poder que tengo para encontrarlo y encerrarlo donde no salga jamás— yo le bese el pecho como agradecimiento y cerré de nuevo los ojos quedándome dormida a los minutos

-*-

Al día siguiente Edward me trajo el desayuno en la cama, después de despertarme con un gran beso de buenos días, realmente se estaba portando muy especial conmigo y yo no podía estar más que feliz con eso. Nos sentamos ambos en la cama a desayunar cuando el celular de Edward empezó a sonar.

— Hola Alice— dijo Edward al ver el identificador— Muy bien ¿y tu?... ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¡¿Qué?!— Edward se sentó de repente y su cara era de rabia— ¿Hoy? Que rápidos son... Yo no le veo lo emocionante Alice… ¿Que no veo lo que puede suceder? Claro que lo hago, pero no me afecta para nada… ahora si entiendes… no se, pensare algo y te hablo luego… adiós— y colgó

— ¿Qué paso?— dije levantándome

— Ya lo veras— luego tomo el teléfono del hotel e hizo un pedido, se puso una bata del hotel y salió a recibir su pedido cuando lo trajeron, era una revista, hojeo unas cuantas paginas y me la entrego— Míralo por ti misma— me quede de piedra, del tamaño de toda una hoja de la revista, había una foto de nosotros dos besándonos, bajo el árbol el día de ayer, nos habían fotografiado y no nos dimos cuenta, el titulo del articulo era _"La Nueva pareja del famosísimo empresario Edward Cullen"_

— ¡Dios mío!— dije al pensar lo que realmente era importante— ¿En Estados Unidos también llego la noticia?— le pregunté a Edward, el asintió— ¡¡Me va a matar Edward, cuando se entere de esa noticia y vea la foto me va a buscar y me va a matar!!— dije mientras me levantaba y temblaba del miedo solo de imaginar lo que me haría James cuando se enterara. Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo

— Tranquila Bella, ese demente no te va a hacer nada, yo no voy a permitir que lo haga, cálmate por favor— yo le respondí el abrazo pero empecé a llorar

— Edward, es que no entiendes, no solo estaré yo en peligro, tú también, James no va a descansar hasta que tu también pagues la supuesta traición que le hice contigo, él me lo dijo, si me volvía a conminar contigo nos mataría—

— Cálmate Bella por Dios, no va a pasar nada, ya te dije que la policía esta al tanto y yo no soy ningún incompetente como para que un desubicado mental me mate tan fácilmente— Edward se sentó en la cama y me puso sobre sus piernas mientras me arrullaba, a los minutos ya estaba calmada

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— le pregunte ya tranquila

— Continuar con nuestra vida como si nada, no te puedes permitir salir huyendo siempre Bella, eso no es vida, debes afrontar las cosas, voy a rodear nuestra casa de seguridad y la empresa también— el corazón se me acelero al escuchar la palabra _nuestra_— es imposible que un solo individuo pueda burlar a tanas personas a la vez. Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa y me interesa es otra cosa—

— ¿Qué cosa?— le pregunté con curiosidad

— Tu reputación—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?— él suspiro

— Bella, por si no lo has notado, en la empresa ya hay rumores de nuestra supuesta relación—

— Estoy al tanto de eso—

— Con esta noticia y esa foto, van a empezar a hablar mal de ti, incluso dirán que si conseguiste el trabajo como mi asistente fue solo por ser mi amante— yo fruncí el seño al comprender— no quiero que nadie tache tu reputación por mi culpa—

— ¿Por tu culpa?—

— Yo te metí en todo esto, te propuse ser mi asistente aun sabiendo lo que dirían cuando se enteraran de que vivías en mi casa y besándote en un sitio publico arriesgándonos justo a esto— dijo señalando la revista— solo hay una forma de arreglarlo y aunque igual te lo pensaba pedir esperaba que no fuera bajo presión— yo me podía imaginar una

— ¿Cuál?—

— ¿No te lo imaginas?—

— ¿Qué seamos novios?— dije algo dudosa, tal vez estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos y lo comprobé cuando Edward negó con la cabeza

— Que te cases conmigo—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Dios mío, esto si que no me lo esperaba— ¿Estas loco?—

— No, si llevas un anillo en el dedo, nadie te va a poder juzgar, a fin de cuentas pronto pasarías a ser la señora Cullen, nadie se atrevería a señalarte con el dedo—

— Edward, no tienes que hacer esto solo por que estas preocupado por mi re…— me callo con un beso

— No seas tonta Bella, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes? Ya tenía pensado pedírtelo pero no quería que fuera así—

— Yo, pero… ¿Por qué?—

— ¿Otra vez con tu baja autoestima Bella?—

— Esto no tiene que ver con ninguna autoestima, es que apenas y nos conocemos—

— Bella, te conozco desde que tengo dieciséis años—

— Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, legalmente llevamos pocas semanas conociéndonos, es imposible que…— él suspiro y puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme

— Bella, ¿Qué me importa que apenas nos reencontráramos hace poco? Ha sido suficiente tiempo para saber que eres la mujer que estuve buscando, tienes lo que yo quiero, eres hermosa, inteligente y de buen corazón, además tenemos esta química entre nosotros que no puedes negar—

A pesar de sus palabras el corazón se me encogió al ver que nunca ha pronunciado la palabra _amor_, aun así ¿Aceptare? ¿Solo con mi amor basta? ¿Si acepto, con el tiempo podrá llegar Edward a sentir amor por mí? Pero, si James me encuentra va a acabar conmigo y con Edward también ¿Qué hacer? obviamente es la oferta mas tentadora que me han hecho en la vida, ser su esposa es como un sueño, pero ¿En serio es lo mejor para mi? ¡Dios mío! Tengo que decirle que si, ¿Voy a rechazar lo que mas quiero por miedo? ¿Voy a estar corriendo por culpa de un psicópata y voy a rechazar lo que mas deseo? ¿Voy a darme por vencida en vez de luchar por que Edward se enamore de mí? No, definitivamente no voy a huir nunca mas, aceptare su propuesta y pondré todo el esfuerzo que sea necesario para que Edward me ame tanto como yo a él.

— ¿Qué me dices Bella?— interrumpió mis pensamientos— se que no tengo un anillo en este momento pero, ¿Te casarías conmigo?— yo lo mire a los ojos y vi una mescla de nervios y dudas, es como si el tuviera miedo a que lo rechazara. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo

— Si Edward, me casare contigo— él me abrazo fuertemente y me beso

— No te vas a arrepentir— y en el fondo de mi ser, sabia que era cierto. Me sentó en la cama y se levanto rápidamente emocionado, tenia una sonrisa que aunque no fuera tan estúpida como la mía, era igual de amplia— Espérame aquí—

— ¿A dónde vas?—

— Mañana regresamos ¿Recuerdas? Necesito hacer unos cuantos ajustes, ¿Por qué no duermes un rato y descansas? No tardo nada—

Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió al baño de mi habitación. Yo acepte su sugerencia y me tire nuevamente en la cama sobre las sabanas y solo con la bata del hotel puesta, tome el control remoto de mi mesita de noche y prendí el televisor. Minutos después, Edward estaba saliendo del baño con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y no pude evitar sonrojarme, él lo noto y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

— Si no es porque lo que tengo que hacer es importante, me quedo aquí y hago más que hacerte recordar lo de anoche— yo me puse aun mas roja por sus palabras, él se acerco y me dio un beso posesivo, luego se fue a su habitación y apareció mas tarde vestido con ropa de calle— Vuelvo en un rato— me dio un beso y se fue

Tres horas más tarde Edward estaba de regreso con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, yo ya me había dado un baño pero seguía con solo la bata del hotel y tirada en la cama viendo televisión, Edward se acerco a mí como si fuera una pantera a punto de atacar y me dio un beso lleno de pasión mientras se acostaba sobre mi. Después de unos cuantos besos y de estar casi volando sentí que deslizaba algo frio por mi dedo anular izquierdo, levante la mano sorprendida y vi un costoso anillo de compromiso con un gran diamante en el medio.

—Edward esto…—

— Es lo que faltaba— me dijo sonriendo— con esto queda selladlo el compromiso, no tienes escapatoria Bella, cuando yo quiero algo, hago lo que sea por conseguirlo, ya me dijiste que si, no puedo darte oportunidades a que te retractes— yo sonreí. Como si fuera posible retractarme

Edward continuó en lo que estábamos antes y volvió a besarme y acariciarme, me desato el nudo de la bata y aumento el nivel de sus caricias tocando mi piel desnuda, no tardamos mucho en hacer el amor por segunda vez, y esta vez fue quizás mas intensa que la otra, porque nos confirmábamos que nos pertenecíamos, estábamos sellando verdaderamente el compromiso demostrándonos lo que sentíamos.

Después de hacer el amor un par de veces y de almorzar luego del medio día, decidimos dar nuestro último paseo por Volterra pues mañana regresábamos a Chicago, esta vez íbamos cogidos de la mano, aunque no nos dimos ni un solo beso en publico, pues no queríamos dar mas de que hablar, era lógico que nadie se pasaría por alto el anillo con el gran diamante en mi dedo. Cenamos en un lindo restaurante cerca al hotel y después de las nueve de la noche, regresamos a nuestra suite, podía sentir la mirada de algunas personas sobre nosotros, la mayoría eran mujeres que me miraban con envidia y es que luego del articulo y del anillo en mi dedo, no quedaba duda de lo que éramos. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y nos amamos un par de veces, antes de caer dormidos y rendidos.

-*-

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse, muy temprano en la mañana, Muchos nos llamaron para felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso, eventualmente para nadie paso por alto el anillo y nuestras manos unidas fueron suficientes motivos para confirmarlo, la mayoría de las revistas y periódicos anunciaban la _caza_ de uno de los solteros más ricos y codiciados de Estados Unidos. Edward solo se reía, pues le hizo mucha gracia que usaran la palabra "caza" para referirse a nuestro compromiso y a como lo atrape yo a él.

El teléfono de Edward no dejo de sonar, entre los que nos felicitaban, estaban Aro y todos los Vulturi, Emmett incluso Rosalie aparecieron para felicitarnos, Eleazar tampoco falto y un sin numero de incontables amistades y socios de Edward también llamo, pero la mayoría era solo para confirmar el chisme.

A las seis de la tarde estábamos subiendo al avión privado de Edward y minutos mas tarde partimos de regreso a Chicago. Aterrizamos al amanecer del sábado el día apenas estaba aclarando cuando bajamos del avión, estábamos caminando hacia el aeropuerto para esperar nuestro equipaje cuando el teléfono celular de Edward sonó.

— Hola Jasper— dijo Edward al ver el identificador. Pero su cara se transformo completamente segundos después— ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cuándo?... ¿En donde esta?... ¿Cómo esta?... ya mismo vamos para allá— y colgó

— ¡¿Qué paso?!— pregunte angustiada, un mal presentimiento me surco de repente y la expresión de Edward no me gustaba nada

— Alice tuvo un accidente anoche— dijo totalmente serio y realmente dolido, yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— ¿Un accidente? Pero ¿Dónde esta?— dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

— Al parecer choco el auto, no estoy seguro— dijo mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me guiaba fuera del aeropuerto— esta en el hospital, no le han dado respuestas a Jasper desde que la entraron al quirófano, vamos para allá— se acerco a uno de los tripulantes y aviso hacia donde iba y que hacer con el equipaje, uno de los chicos le entrego las llaves de su coche y rápidamente estuvimos en camino hasta el hospital.

-*-


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete**

_*-B-pov-* _

Durante el camino ninguno dijo palabra y tampoco había mucho que decir, Edward condujo más rápido de lo normal y en poco tiempo habíamos llegado, él pregunto por Alice en recepción y aparte de no tener noticias de su estado, nos enviaron a la sala de espera donde estaba Jasper, cuando entramos lo vimos sentado en una de las tantas sillas blancas del lugar, con la cabeza gacha y las manos tapado su rostro, cuando nos vio se levanto y nos abrazo a Edward y a mi. Verle el rostro a Jasper me partió el alma, su dolor era tan profundo que no tengo palabras para describir como se veía, solo puedo decir que el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros, nada tenia que ver con el Jasper que yo conocía.

— ¿Qué han dicho de mi hermana?— pregunto Edward

— Nada, la ingresaron al quirófano en la noche y no me han dado mas razones, solo que aun la están operando pero no me dicen de que— Jasper hablaba con la voz perdida, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo en mi

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— volvió a preguntar Edward

— Anoche salió como a las ocho a revisar un pedido de telas que estaba esperando, yo le dije que esperara hasta hoy, pero Alice dijo que era importante, que necesitaba ver si estaban completas porque hoy iba a empezar a confeccionar los vestidos para su desfile y el retraso de las telas, tenía atrasada toda la producción, me ofrecí a llevarla, pero no quiso, yo había llegado hace poco de una reunión con Eleazar y ella quería que descansara— Jasper hizo una pausa cuando la voz se le quebró— a las nueve y media me llamaron de aquí para avisarme que Alice había tenido un accidente, al parecer algún borracho perdió el control del auto y se atravesó en su camino, ella maniobro para evitar el impacto con el auto pero no alcanzo a hacerlo a tiempo y la colisionaron por un costado, el auto giro un par de veces y se volcó terminando estrellado contra un poste de luz— no aguante mas y me lance contra Jasper para abrazarlo, si yo estaba sufriendo por Alice, para él tenia que ser muchísimo peor que para nosotros

— ¿Y el otro auto?— me gire para ver el rostro de Edward, él también estaba sufriendo aunque trataba de disimularlo aparentado dureza

— No se encontró, solo se supo que fue otro auto por las marcas de los neumáticos y vidrios rotos que no pertenecían al Porsche de Alice, aparte de la abolladura que tenía el auto al costado— Edward empuño un brazo

— Edward, yo solo te avise a ti, no he llamado ni a tus padres ni a Emmett, yo…—

— Tranquilo Jasper— lo corto Edward— te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo— y se alejo unos cuantos metros para llamarlos. Yo que aun permanecía abrazada a Jasper lo acerque a las bancas de antes y lo senté, parecía un zombi, se dejo guiar sin oponer resistencia, pero no decía nada, su mirada se perdió en cuanto nos sentamos

— Voy a traerte un té— le dije aunque no me respondió igual se lo traería, antes de ir a la cafetería me acerque a Edward

— No papa, no tenemos la menor idea— la voz de Edward aunque fría, se notaba dolida— Esta bien, no te preocupes… llama a Emmet por favor y calma a Esme antes de traerla… los espero, adiós— yo me acerque y cuando él me vio se lanzo a abrazarme, enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y no dijo nada

— No tienes que hacerte el fuerte Edward— le dije— se que te duele, no tiene nada de malo demostrarlo— yo sabia cuanto quería Edward a Alice y sabia lo mucho que le debía estar doliendo en estos momentos y aunque yo no pudiera hacer nada, al menos quería estar ahí para él. Sentí que mi blusa se mojaba en la parte de mis hombros y sus brazos apretarme más fuerte, entonces comprendí que estaba llorando, inevitablemente acompañe sus lagrimas con las mías

— Sea quien sea el culpable lo voy a encontrar— me dijo con la voz rota y aun con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello— me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada, si algo le llegara pasar a Alice…—

— No lo digas Edward, nada le pasara, ella es fuerte, porque mejor no vas y acompañas a Jasper, yo traeré un par de tés para todos— Edward se separo de mi y me dio un beso fuerte en los labios

— Gracias— dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

— No tienes porque agradecerlo, yo también la quiero, es como si fuera mi hermana— le regrese el favor y también limpie sus lágrimas— espérame con Jasper, voy por los tés— él asintió y se fue junto a su cuñado

Fui rápidamente a la cafetería y pedí tres tés para todos, volví de la misma forma pues no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de los chicos ni de Alice, ambos aceptaron la bebida y se la tomaron casi de un trago. Media hora mas tarde por fin salió el medico que la estaba atendiendo, todos nos acercamos rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo esta mi esposa Doctor?— se apresuro a pregunta Jasper

— En estos momentos se encuentra fuera de peligro— el suspiro que soltamos los tres se escucho por toda la estancia— pero…— ahí se fueron las esperanzas

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Edward— no se ande con rodeos, ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?—

— Esta en estado de coma— todos quedamos pasmados y nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a mi— sufrió un severo golpe en el cráneo y eso provoco un derrame cerebral, la atendimos a tiempo pero fue inevitable el coma, le haremos un par de estudios cuando salga completamente de la recuperación de la operación y podremos dar algún veredicto, aunque nada será cien porciento seguro—

— ¿Significa que no sabe cuando puede despertar?— pregunte yo entre sollozos, el doctor asintió

— ¿Puedo verla?— pidió Jasper

— No es recomendable— pero el doctor al ver el estado de él cambio de opinión— solamente una persona y por poco tiempo, cuando la pasemos de cuidados intensivos a una habitación podrán visitarla todos—

— Ve tu Jasper— le dijo Edward, él asintió y salió tras el doctor

Para el medio día ya se encontraban todos los Cullen en el hospital, Esme llego tan destrozada como lo imagine, ella era una mujer con demasiado amor y ternura para aguantar un golpe tan duro como este, Carlisle por su parte tenia la misma expresión que Edward, trataba de verse sereno y calmado para reconfortar a Esme, pero en sus ojos se notaba cuanto le dolía, mas tarde llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, ver a Emmett tan deprimido siendo su apariencia física tan fuerte y su animo tan alegre me volvió a partir el alma, Rosalie tampoco se veía diferente a Esme o a mi, y es que nadie podía con lo que pasaba, era imposible pensar que la mas alegre y enérgica de todos los Cullen fuera la que pasara por esto.

— Bella, cariño, es una verdadera lastima tener que encontrarnos de nuevo en medio de esta tragedia, ni siquiera los he felicitado por su compromiso— me dijo Esme abrazándome y rompiendo a llorar

— No te preocupes por mi Esme, eso es lo de menos en estos momentos— Luego de que Esme me soltara y entrara a la habitación donde estaba Alice, me abrazaron Emmett y Rosalie que salían en se momento

— Bella, cuanto tiempo sin vernos— me dijo Rosalie

— ¿Como has estado Rose?— le dije

— Bien, aunque dudo que con esta noticia nos sintamos bien por un tiempo—

— No puedo creerlo aun— dijo Emmett totalmente serio, eran pocas las veces en las que se le veía así— justamente Alice que es la mas alegre de todos nosotros y tener que pasar por esto, no puedo imaginar estar en el lugar de Jasper— abrazo a Rose como tratando de asegurarse de que ella si estaba ahí

— Edward estuvo tratando de convencerlo para que se fuera a cambiar y comiera algo, pero se niega, desde que pasaron a Alice al cuarto, no se ha despegado de ahí ni un minuto—

— Y lo entiendo— volvió a decir Emmett— pero si por lo menos no come algo, se va a enfermar, suficiente tenemos con estar aquí por una persona, como para aumentarle otra, déjame que yo lo convenzo— y sin mas palabras se retiro a la habitación donde estaba Alice

Rosalie y yo lo seguimos pero nos quedamos afuera pues no se permitían muchas personas juntas a la vez y ahí ya estaban, Edward, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. Escuchamos un par de discusiones y segundos después salió Emmett cargando a Jasper como un costal de papas mientras salía del hospital, Jasper pataleaba como un niño y le decía un millón de improperios en el transcurso, si no estuviéramos en la situación en la que estamos, lo mas seguro es que todos nos reiríamos, pero nadie dijo una sola palabra.

— Sera mejor que ustedes también se vayan a descansar y a cambiarse— nos dijo Carlisle a Edward y a mi— tengo entendido que vinieron directamente del aeropuerto, por ahora Alice esta estable, con el mas mínimo cambio los llamaremos ya somos bastantes aquí, debemos turnarnos, nada hacemos estando aquí todos a la vez— Edward asintió

— Vamos Bella, mi padre tiene razón, llámenme por cualquier cosa— se acerco a besar a Esme y Rosalie y abrazo a su padre, yo me despedí igualmente de todos y luego nos fuimos al estacionamiento por el Volvo

Llegamos a la casa y luego de darnos una ducha y cambiarnos, Edward se comunico con Eleazar para informarle sobre lo sucedido y para pedirle quedara a cargo de la empresa el lunes, pues lo mas lógico es que ninguno fuéramos a ir, él acepto gustoso y nos pidió le informáramos cualquier cambio que tuviera Alice.

Luego de comer algo convencí a Edward para que durmiéramos un puco, se veía tan agotado, que no sabia si era mental o físicamente, así que por lo menos quería que descansara, nos acostamos en su habitación y dormimos un par de horas antes de regresar nuevamente al hospital y relevar a Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper ya estaba nuevamente ahí, pero al menos se había cambiado y comido algo, Alice seguía igual que siempre, verla tan quieta y mas pálida de lo normal, con un montón de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo causaba el desanimo de toda la familia.

El sábado y el domingo paso igual, Alice no mostraba mejoría y todos cada día estábamos mas preocupados, el lunes nadie fue a trabajar y en los periódicos y revistas ya se anunciaba el terrible accidente de la menor de los Cullen, Edward y Carlisle estaban investigando al culpable del accidente, pero no habían rastros.

El martes había unos papeles importantes que Edward tenía que firmar, Eleazar los trajo hasta la casa en la mañana, pero Edward estaba en el hospital así que no pudo firmarlos, me comprometí a llevárselos a Edward al medio día que fuera al hospital y luego llevarlos de regreso a la empresa, pues Eleazar tenía una reunión importante y no podía esperar. Desayune, me duche y me cambie para llevárselos, me puse una chaqueta pues el día estaba algo nublado, busque las llaves del auto que Edward me había dado para mi uso personal, y salí con los papeles para el hospital, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando sentí que me empujaron bruscamente hasta el interior cayendo al piso y soltando todo lo que tenia en las manos.

Me gire rápidamente aun en el piso para ver a mi agresor, aunque no era muy difícil imaginar de quien se trataba. Efectivamente James estaba parado frente a mí con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que tanto miedo me daban, estaba diferente a como lo recordaba, en vez de su largo cabello rubio, lo tenia corto y teñido de negro, se dejo crecer la barba he igualmente se la tiño, se puso lentes de contacto del mismo tono y eso lo hacia ver más espeluznante, pero aunque tuviera todos esos cambios, lo reconocería donde fuera, tal vez era mi instinto el que hacia que sea como fuera lo identificara.

— Hola mi amor ¿me extrañaste?— me dijo mientras se agachaba lentamente hacia mi y ladeaba la cabeza, perdí el habla totalmente al escuchar su voz— el imbécil ese que vino antes ni siquiera se dio cuenta que entre casi siguiéndolo, ha sido difícil entrar a esta casa, pero no imposible… ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué me olvidaría de ti?— se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla, me estremecí del miedo— Claro que no mi amor, te he estado buscando ¿sabes? Y no me agrado nada lo que vi en las revistas—

Su seño se frunció mostrando su enfado, me agarro del pelo y me jalo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras acercaba la suya propia hacia mí, apreté los labios para no gritar, no le daría el gusto de escucharme suplicarle.

— ¡Al final terminaste con el imbécil de tu amante! Maldita zorra interesada, me imagino que con él si no has esperado hasta casarte— me dio una cachetada pero no emití ningún sonido— ¡eres una maldita puta Isabella! ¿Tu trabajo como asistente es vivir arrodillada todo el día con la cabeza entre sus piernas? ¡Respóndeme!— nuevamente me dio una cachetada pero esta vez reaccione y mientras mi cabeza giraba por el golpe mi brazo también lo hacia para regresársele la cachetada acompañada de mi pie para empujarlo. James perdió el equilibrio y rápidamente me levante para correr fuera de la casa pero me jalo del pantalón regresándome al suelo

— ¡Suéltame maldito psicópata!— le grite recuperando mi voz y pataleando todo lo que podía

— ¿Y a donde vas a ir? ¿A buscar a tu niño bonito? ¿Piensas pedirle ayuda de nuevo? No te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad Bella o te vienes conmigo o te mueres aquí mismo—

— Prefiero morir mil veces antes de ir contigo a cualquier lado— una nueva cachetada se estampo contra mi y nuevamente se la regrese, pero esta vez James se lo esperaba así que no perdió el equilibrio

— Tu lo pediste, pero antes me divertiré un poco contigo, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi—

James me levanto del piso agarrándome fuertemente de un brazo, me jalo hasta la cocina y empezó a abrir los cajones de la alacena, lo mire con horror al verlo abrir donde estaban los cuchillos y empezar a seleccionarlos mirando la hoja de estos. Todo me pareció como una película de terror, James siendo el maldito psicópata y yo la estúpida victima, lo espeluznante de las cosas, es que era real, muy real. Cuando encontró el mejor cuchillo según su gusto, me miro con picardía mientras sonreía y nuevamente me estremecí.

— Mira Bella, si no te portas bien, voy a tener que usarlo— acerco lentamente el cuchillo hasta mi cuello como buscando el lugar perfecto para cortar, cerré los ojos fuertemente para evitar que se salieran mis lágrimas, no le daría el gusto de verme llorar— Ahora si vamos a disfrutar un rato, ¿Dónde prefieres que lo hagamos? ¿Aquí en la cocina o en alguna habitación de arriba?— cerro los ojos como si meditara y luego los abrió mientras sonreía— es mejor arriba, en la habitación de tu amado, será un muy lindo cuadro, llegara y te encontrara en su propia cama después de ser violada y descuartizada trágicamente. Ya puedo imaginarme las fotos que saldrán como primera plana en las revistas, los pobres Cullen sufriendo la trágica perdida de dos mujeres hermosas de su familia, es una lastima que no pude acabar rápidamente con la enana esa, pero después de terminar contigo me encargare de ese asunto, me molesta que aun este respirando— yo abrí los ojos con asombro

— ¡Fuiste tu! ¡Maldito demente! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Alice?— le grite mientras forcejeaba para soltarme pero no pude hacerlo

— ¡La desgraciada fue la culpable de que me engañaras! ¡Ella hacia de celestina para que te comunicaras con el imbécil de Cullen!—

— ¡Estas loco James! Yo nunca te engañe, todo esta en tu cabeza, no seas imbécil— me jalo nuevamente el cabello

— ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no me importa nada! Tú me debes algo, así que eso estoy haciendo aquí, reclamando lo que es mío—

Empezó a empujarme nuevamente con dirección a las escaleras, habíamos comenzado a subir cuando vi una pequeña estatua de bronce que adornaba la estancia, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, mi padre me había enseñado a enfrentar los problemas y pelear cuando debía hacerlo. Tome la estatua sin dudarlo y lo golpee sin fijarme en donde, sentí que me soltó y corrí rápidamente escaleras arriba, rogando porque mi torpeza no apareciera esta vez y me hiciera tropezar quedando a su merced, tenia que llegar a alguna de las habitaciones y encerrarme como pudiera, solo me quedaba esa opción, aunque lo hubiera golpeado, el había quedado obstruyendo el paso y seria mas difícil para mi saltar sobre el y correr para salir de la casa, dudo que mi coordinación de para tanto.

Entre a la habitación de Edward y cerré con seguro, aunque lo mas lógico es que esa puerta de madera no fuera mucho impedimento para James, no tenia nada mas que hacer, debía aguantar lo mas posible y esperar por ayuda, maldije internamente al caer en la cuenta de que me estaba encerranda justo en la habitación en la que James quería descuartizarme.

— ¡Bella!— lo escuche gritar a lo lejos, lo mas seguro es que ya se hubiera recuperado del golpe— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas?— claro, yo le iba a decir en donde— ¡Maldita puta desagradecida, me estas haciendo enojar Bella, si no sales en este momento, cuando te encuentre va a ser mucho peor!— la voz se sentía cada vez mas cerca, respire varias veces y trate de calmarme para pensar que podía hacer

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y sentí lo que podría ser mi salvación, ¡mi maldito móvil! Lo había guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, solo esperaba que aunque llamara a Edward, pudiera venir a tiempo.

-*-


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Summary: **__Bella huye de su ex novio psicópata, acude a su mejor amiga por ayuda y esta le pide a su hermano que use su poder y sus contactos para sacarla del país, pero él luego de ver los problemas de su antigua compañera de instituto, cambia sus planes y le ofrece algo diferente. ¿Aceptara? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**BAJO MI PODER**

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Ocho**

_*-E-pov-*_

Estaba parado en la ventana de la habitación de Alice en el hospital, Jasper estaba sentado junto a ella y le tomaba una mano con cariño, esta situación me estaba volviendo loco, ver a mi hermana en ese estado era una crueldad para todos, pero el mas afectado era Jasper, en verdad la amaba muchísimo, su cara de preocupación cada vez que los médicos negaban algún avance era realmente dolorosa, es como si todos pudiéramos sentir lo que el mismo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, como si nos contagiara y nos compartiera su propio dolor. Estaba viendo el cielo de Chicago que en estos momentos estaba totalmente nublado, es como si la naturaleza se confabulara con nosotros y expresara ella misma en ese paisaje tan gris, como nos sentíamos en estos momentos. Una exclamación de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, alarmado corrí a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué paso?!— le pregunte asustado

— ¡Me apretó la mano! Le estaba hablando al oído y te juro que apretó mi mano— mi sonrisa no dudo en aparecer de nuevo cuando vi la que tenia Jasper

— Háblale de nuevo, dile algo a ver si nos entiende— lo anime

— ¿Alice? mi amor ¿me escuchas?— esta vez ambos teníamos la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas, cuando vimos el leve movimiento de esta al apretar nuevamente la mano de Jasper, nos miramos y sonreímos nuevamente, corrí rápidamente y apreté el botón de emergencia para que el doctor llegara pronto

Después de unos minutos el medico ya estaba atendiendo a Alice, mientras mis padres que estaban en la cafetería anteriormente, Jasper y yo esperábamos ansiosos, el medico la reviso y luego miro su historial anoto un par de cosas y se giro hacia nosotros sonriendo.

— ¡Esta respondiendo!— todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio y reímos de alegría— le hare unos cuantos exámenes y análisis para ver que tanto esta evolucionando pero, esto es un gran avance, al parecer Alice nos oye y trata de comunicarse con nosotros, aun esta delicada, pero me atrevería a decir que se recuperara satisfactoriamente, tal vez sea un poco lento, pero lo hará, todo depende de ella y de le estimulación de ustedes mismos, ahora que nos puede oír, es realmente importante que ella sepa que ustedes están aquí, que le hablen y se comuniquen con ella, lo mas importante para los pacientes en coma, y según testigos de quienes han logrado salir de ahí, es el estimulo de sus seres queridos, es como si estuvieran en un sitio oscuro y la voz de quienes están a su lado los ayudaran a encontrar la salida a la luz, recuérdenlo por favor, no importa que no sea directamente con ella, pero al menos hablen cuando estén cerca. Preparare todo para los exámenes y vendré pronto por ella— y despidiéndose de nosotros y dejándonos esa esperanza a todos se marcho

Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a Alice y empezaron a hablarle, el semblante de Jasper y por consiguiente el del resto, era mas tranquilo y esperanzado, al menos en los ojos de todos ya había nuevamente esa luz que se había perdido. Con la mente mas tranquila recordé que Eleazar debía traerme unos papeles para firmar y que eran necesarios para hoy en la tarde, vi mi reloj y faltaba un cuarto para la una de la tarde, me disculpe con todos y salí de la habitación para llamarlo.

— _Edward ¿Cómo estas?—_me saludo Eleazar en cuanto contesto

— Bien Eleazar, mas tranquilos porque Alice ha mostrado resultados, ahora hay mas esperanzas—

— _¡Que bueno! Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón, ojala se mejore pronto_—

— Gracias. Eleazar te llamaba para preguntarte por los papeles que tengo que firmar ¿Acaso no tenias que entregarlos a las dos?—

— _Pero si se los lleve personalmente a Bella a tu casa ¿no te los ha llevado aun? Me dijo que al medio día que fuera al hospital te los entregaría— _el corazón se me paro y un mal presentimiento me surco

— ¿A que hora fuiste a mi casa Eleazar?— le pregunte preocupado

— _Temprano, eran como las nueve de la mañana ¿Pasa algo malo?—_ mi padre que salía en ese momento de la habitación de Alice se acerco rápidamente a mi, al ver la expresión de mi rostro

— Espero que no Eleazar, pero te llamo luego— y colgué

— ¿Qué pasa hijo?— me pregunto Carlisle

— ¡Bella esta en peligro!— dije mientras empezaba a correr hacia el estacionamiento, mi padre me siguió y antes de subir a mi auto me detuvo

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa?—

— Aun no lo se, pero se que no es nada bueno, voy para mi casa, llama a la policía por favor y pide que te comuniquen con el agente Jacob Black, dile que es de mi parte, el sabrá que hace, que vayan a mi casa lo mas rápido posible, Jasper te podrá explicar lo que pasa, ahora no tengo tiempo de explicaciones papá, por favor—

— Está bien hijo, pero cuídate por favor—

Me subí rápidamente al auto y arranque a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, ¡Demonios! Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no debí haber dejado a Bella sola en la casa, tendría que haberla traído conmigo, ¡Rayos! pero estaba tan cansada con todo lo de Alice que pensé que lo mejor era que descansara. Solo le ruego a Dios que me haga llegar a tiempo.

Estaba cerca a la casa cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, dude en contestar o no, pero al final decidí hacerlo, vi que en la pantalla rezaba el nombre de Bella y me apresure a contestar.

— ¡Bella! Mi amor ¿Dónde estas?— pregunte desesperado

— _Edward_— me dijo casi en un susurro— _ayúdame por favor, estoy en la casa, James esta aquí, esta como un demente y me quiere matar_— su vos era apagada y temblorosa

— ¡Tranquila! Estoy yendo para allá ¿En que parte de la casa estas?— pregunte mientas aceleraba

— _En tu habitación en el baño, estoy escondida pero no tardara en encontrarme, ten cuidado por favor, tiene un cuchillo_—

— No te preocupes, quédate ahí, trata de trancar las puertas con algo y no hagas ruido— hubo silencio por unos segundos

— _No tengo nada para cerrar la puerta del baño y me da miedo salir a la habitación y encontrármelo_— se me partía el corazón al escuchar su voz de miedo. Luego se escucharon golpes y mucho ruido

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?—

— _¡Edward, es James, ya me encontró, esta tratando de tumbar la puerta de la habitación! Ayúdame Edward, no me dejes sola—_ divise mi casa a una cuadra y aun así me parecía lejos

— Ya estoy llegando Bella, tranquila, no va a pasar nada— le dije para calmarla y calmarme yo mismo.

Cuando llegue al gran portón de mi casa maldije al verlo cerrado ¿De que me serbia ahora tanta seguridad cuando el maldito psicópata ya estaba adentro y era yo quien necesitaba entrar rápidamente a la casa? _¡De nada!_

Acerque el auto hasta el panel que había junto a la reja, no pensaba perder tiempo bajándome del auto y subiéndome de nuevo para conducir los metros que me faltaban hasta la casa, no me importo si se estropeaba el auto, en cuanto digite la clave y el portón empezó a abrirse, no espere a que estuviera abierto por completo y acelere a fondo terminando de abrirlo con el auto. Rápidamente llegue hasta la casa y me baje como un loco, la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta y el corazón se me estremeció al pensar en lo peor. Corrí todo lo que pude adentro y entonces empecé a escuchar los gritos y los golpes de nuevo, pero esta vez eran claros.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ramera desgraciada te voy a torturar de forma tan dolorosa que vas a suplicar porque te mate!— era una voz de hombre, profunda y desquiciada, corrí rápidamente inundado por la ira— ¡Ábreme, se que estas ahí!— decía mientras se escuchaban los golpes que daba a la puerta de mi habitación, escuche como la puerta cedió y como su risa se perdía en la habitación, maldije de nuevo que mi casa fuera tan grande— No te escondas Bella, no sirve de nada—

Alcance por fin mi habitación y entre al mismo tiempo que el maldito psicópata pateaba la puerta del baño. Efectivamente llevaba un chuchillo de mi cocina en su mano derecha, de su frente salía sangre, tal vez Bella lo había golpeado, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, por lo cual, no me esquivo cuando me tire contra él, le di un puño certero en el rostro alejándolo completamente de la puerta del baño, la sorpresa y la caída hicieron que el cuchillo volara lejos. En cuanto reacciono y me vio, sonrió como el demente que era.

— Hay pero mira quien esta aquí— decía con burla mientras se levantaba— ¡él héroe de esa prostituta!— mi puño de nuevo se estampo contra su rostro, pero esta vez James me devolvió el golpe, lo esquive a duras penas, la puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió alarmada, nos miro y rápidamente corrió hacia mi lado quedando cerca de mi espalda— es una lastima, voy a tener que acabar contigo primero, ¿Por qué demonios se empeñan en cambiar el orden de mis planes?— dijo como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche, definitivamente este hombre estaba totalmente loco, yo aproveche para mirar a Bella y decirle con una mirada que se quedara atrás y no se acercara— ¡Primero la enana esa, debe tener las vidas de un gato, la embestí con todo lo que tenia, se salió del camino, rodo y aun así aun estaba viva!— dijo frustrado, pero a mi me invadió el odio al comprender de quien estaba hablando y quien era el supuesto borracho que había causado el accidente de Alice

Me lance contra él para golpearlo y pude sentir el grito de horror que soltó Bella, ambos estábamos rodando por el piso mientras nos golpeábamos, tenia a James sobre mi y de una patada lo lance lejos, después sentí a Bella correr a mi lado y luego la risa de James invadir el lugar, levante el rostro y note que había lanzado a James justo donde había caído antes el cuchillo. Bella lo había notado primero que yo y estaba sentada frente a mí haciendo de escudo antes de que James atacara, rápidamente la tome de un brazo y la jale a mis espaldas mientras me levantaba, nunca permitiría que ella me protegiera de algo, yo había prometido protegerla y lo cumpliría.

— ¡No, Edward!— se quejo Bella cuando la quite del medio

— ¡Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar en medio!— le dije si mirarla, estaba pendiente de James, él por el contrario soltó de nuevo una carcajada

— No te preocupes Bella, lo vas a acompañar— dijo mientras giraba la cabeza de lado y levantaba el cuchillo frente a nosotros

Cuando lo vi lanzarse contra nosotros empuje a Bella lejos y tome las manos de James empezando a forcejear por el cuchillo, Bella nuevamente grito aterrada, James sonreía como demente, al parecer disfrutaba con los gritos de ella. Un estruendo se escucho en el piso de abajo y James se distrajo mirando a la puerta, aproveche su distracción para darle un golpe haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero esta vez no soltó el maldito cuchillo. Segundos después la habitación estaba llena de policía que apuntaba con sus armas a James, Bella corrió hasta mí y me abrazo por la espalda, yo la tome rápidamente y me aleje de James junto con ella a donde nos señalaba el agente Jacob Black.

Jacob y el resto de agentes se mantenían a una distancia prudente pues James se levanto con el cuchillo aun en la mano, miro a todos los presentes y luego se concentro en Bella y en mí.

— Como odio que estropeen mis planes— nos dijo— no les daré el gusto de verme encerrado en un hospital mental de nuevo— dijo con desagrado— al parecer el orden a cambiado de nuevo y tendré que adelantarme a ustedes, pero los estaré esperando en el infierno y ahí arreglaremos cuentas— y haciendo algo que nadie se esperaba, tomo el cuchillo y el mismo se degolló, los agentes no tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar, corrieron rápidamente a su lado pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto

Saque a Bella lo mas rápido posible del lugar luego de verla tan blanca como el papel, baje con ella hasta el recibidor y la abrace con todo lo que tenia al escucharla sollozando.

— Tranquila mi amor, todo término— dije mientras besaba su cabeza, ella respondió mi abrazo

— ¡Edward! Tenía mucho miedo, creí que James nos mataría—

— Shh, no pienses mas en eso, estamos bien, estamos vivos, pero te juro que nunca en mi vida tuve tanto mido como ahora. Dios nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma y mucho menos cuando Bella esta implicada— dije mirando al techo y rogándole a Dios porque en serio jamás me hiciera pasar por esto de nuevo— ¡Te amo Bella! Te juro que lo hago, jamás permitiré que te separes de nuevo de mi, ni siquiera por un instante, si te llegara a perder me muero, el susto que pase ahora es suficiente para confirmarme cuanto te amo— ella levanto su rostro aun bañado en lágrimas y con una gran expresión de sorpresa

— ¿En verdad?— me pregunto tímida

— Es totalmente cierto, te amo como jamás podre amar a nadie Bella— ella me abrazo y me beso efusiva

— Yo también te amo Edward— me dijo cuando no separamos— tenia miedo de decírtelo y que te alejaras de mi, pero es verdad, yo también te amo— la bese de nuevo y un carraspeo nos interrumpió, era el agente Jacob que bajaba del segundo piso

— Lamento interrumpir— dijo sonriendo— pero necesito hacerles un par de preguntas antes de llamar para que recojan el cuerpo— ambos asentimos

Después de unas pocas preguntas por parte del agente Black, aparecieron en mi casa mi padre y Emmett, les informamos de lo sucedido y ambos quedaron asombrados, Bella se disculpó con nosotros por que se sentía culpable del accidente de Alice, todos le restamos importancia y le dijimos por milésima vez que ella no era la culpable, acepto aunque se que no estará feliz hasta pedirle perdón directamente a Alice.

Cuando le informamos del nuevo progreso de Alice sus ojos se iluminaron y pidió que la lleváramos inmediatamente al hospital. Dichosos aceptamos y deje a Jacob a cargo de todo, esta seria la última vez que Bella pisaba esta casa, no pensaba seguir viviendo en ella después de lo que paso, la pondría en venta.

-*-

…_**Epilogo…**_

_*-B-pov-*_

— Buenos días— salude entusiasmada

— ¡Bella! Que gusto me da verte, los esperaba hace dos días— me saludo con un beso en la mejilla cuando me agache para estar a su lado

— Hubo un pequeño inconveniente así que nos retrasamos— dije sonriéndole y sentándome en un sillón del frente

— ¿Inconveniente? ¿De que?— frunció el seño y rodo su silla para estar mas cerca de mi

— ¿Recuerdas el desfalco que hubo en Italia en las empresas con los Vulturis?—

— Lo recuerdo—

— Bien, se descubrió al estafador y Edward tuvo que ir al juicio—

— ¿Quién era?—

— Cayo, era lógico, ese hombre nunca me agrado. Pero dejemos ese tema, mejor dime ¿Cómo has estado Alice?—

— Muy bien, al menos ya estoy en casa y puedo trabajar un poco con mis vestidos, aunque no tengo permitido caminar mucho— dijo con un puchero

— No te sobrepases Alice, se que mueres por dar brincos por todos lados, pero todo a su tiempo, con las terapias todo mejorara— ella me sonrió cálidamente, pero no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente, quedando arrodillada frente a ella— perdóname Alice, se que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero nunca me cansare de pedirte perdón, es por mi culpa que todo esto paso— ella soltó un suspiro cansado y me regreso el abrazo

— Bella ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de lo mismo? No fue tu culpa, el demente de James fue el que se estrello conmigo, no tu, así que si no me quieres ver enojada en serio, será mejor que jamás te vuelvas a disculpar por lo mismo— yo me separe y asentí

Desde la muerte de James han pasado seis meses, en esos seis meses ha habido muchos cambios, la mayoría buenos, Alice despertó una semana después de empezar a mostrar cambios y aunque no se podía mover mucho, fue una alegría para todos que al menos hubiera superado el coma y estuviera consiente, desde ahí Alice ha estado en recuperaciones, terapias y estudios constantes para su progreso, Jasper y yo somos los que estamos mas al pendiente de ella. Me prometí que estaría cuidándola toda la vida si es necesario con tal de redimir el precio que pago Alice por mi culpa, aunque como esperaba ella no me culpo de nada y siempre trata de hacerme sentir bien, yo igual no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando la veo aun en silla de ruedas.

Gracias a Dios, la silla no es porque haya quedado paralitica, poco a poco y gracias a las terapias, Alice avanzo muy rápido y fue recuperando toda la movilidad de su cuerpo, le dieron de alta del hospital a los dos meses, pero aun así debe cuidarse y no esforzarse mucho, por ahora solo puede caminar cuando sea necesario y según recomendaciones medicas, el resto del tiempo tiene que estar tranquila y no forzarse demasiado.

Luego de que Alice saliera del hospital, ni la familia ni el mismo medico pudieron evitar que ella planeara mi boda, pero tuvo la ayuda de Esme, Rosalie y mía todo el tiempo, aunque detestara planear estas cosas y por muy intima que quisiera mi boda, no podía dejar en esta ocasión que Alice lo hiciera todo, así que participe en todo lo necesario. La boda se realizo hace quince días y esta vez se le permitió a Alice asistir sin la silla, siempre y cuando no se alterara demasiado y descansara constantemente, aunque fue difícil calmar a Alice en un día como ese, Jasper y toda la familia estuvo siempre pendiente de ella para que no se excediera.

Edward después del incidente con James hizo desocupar la casa y la vendió, nunca volví a poner un pie allí desde ese momento y se lo agradezco a Edward de todo corazón, estuvimos viviendo en la casa de Alice y Jasper por mientras organizábamos la boda y encontrábamos una casa nueva, mientras al mismo tiempo cuidábamos de Alice. Compramos una casa cerca a la de ellos bastante acogedora y para nada comparada con la anterior de Edward, esta es más pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para vivir cómodos y tranquilos.

Estuve hablando toda la tarde con Alice hasta que Edward y Jasper aparecieron, pues ambos venían de la empresa, cenamos juntos y pasadas las nueve los dejamos solos para irnos a nuestra casa. Edward estaciono su nuevo y más recién adquirido Volvo y luego entramos a la casa, en cuanto estuvimos bajo techo, Edward se acerco a mí y me beso apasionadamente.

— Te extrañe— me dijo cuando nos separamos

— Eso noto— le dije sonriendo y cruzándole los brazos al cuello— te tengo una sorpresa, se que tu cumpleaños es hasta dentro de una semana, pero no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo— le dije algo nerviosa, Edward sonrió y me miro

— ¿Sorpresa? Pero si a ti no te gustan las sorpresas—

— Bueno, esta no la pude evitar— volví a sonreír con nervios

— ¿Qué es?— dijo Edward mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

— Vamos arriba y te muestro— Edward sonrió de lado y me miro con picardía— ¡Edward! No es eso— dije sonrojándome y él soltó una carcajada

— ¡Adoro que te sonrojes!—

Lo lleve arriba lo senté en la cama y fui hasta el armario, saque una pequeña caja de regalo con un moño azul y regrese junto a Edward mientras la escondía en mi espalda.

— Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos— le pedí, Edward sonrió pero me hizo caso, deposite la caja en sus manos y él abrió los ojos— Feliz cumpleaños adelantado— le dije nerviosa de nuevo.

Edward me sonrió y abrió rápidamente la caja, se notaba ansioso, saco el sobre que estaba en el interior y me miro nuevamente dudoso, yo me encogí de hombros y él destapo el sobre y saco la carta que había dentro, leyó y frunció el seño, volvió a leer y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Es verdad?— me dijo serio, yo solo asentí sintiéndome desesperada por no saber que pensaba— ¿En serio?— dijo sonriendo, yo asentí de nuevo, él se paro de un golpe y me abrazo mientras giraba conmigo por la habitación

— ¡Edward me mareo!— me queje, mientras sonreía aliviada

— ¡Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme! ¡Voy a ser papá! No, vamos a ser papás— dijo deteniéndose y besándome emocionado— ¿hace cuanto lo sabes?—

— Los últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, me hice un test cuando estábamos de luna de miel, pero esta mañana que fuiste a la empresa fui al hospital a hacerme una prueba de sangre para estar segura, tenia pensado esperar hasta tu cumpleaños, pero creo que no soy buena guardando secretos, así que decidí decírtelo de una vez— dije nerviosa— tengo mes y medio— Edward de nuevo me abrazo

— Menos mal no esperaste tanto, me hubieras quitado una semana de felicidad— yo reí ante su ocurrencia— mañana mismo vamos a comprar cosas para _la_ bebe, y le empezaremos a adornar su cuarto—

— Un momento, ¿_la bebe?_ ¿Cómo sabes que no es niño?—

— No se, algo me dice que tendremos una mini Bella corriendo por toda la casa— sonrió ilusionado y yo me contagie

— Pero ¿No te parece demasiado pronto para comprar y adornar?—

— Para nada, mañana mismo empezaremos a comprar cosas, ¡Tengo que llamar a Alice y a mis padres!—

— Edward, la embarazada soy yo y los arranques de emoción te están dando a ti— él me abrazo

— Creo que tienes razón, mañana los llamo, por ahora voy a asegurarme de que esta bebita este ahí y si no, esta misma noche hacemos una— yo sonreí y lo bese, Edward me llevo cargada hasta la cama y me hizo el amor con la mayor delicadeza, ahora si mi felicidad estaba completa y pronto seria mayor pues formaría mi propia familia

**FIN**

* * *

Terminado… mi primera historia en este nuevo año, espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí y a quienes se tomaran la molestia de dejarme sus Review, las quiero mucho, bye ¡Cuídense!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas

La verdad es que solo estoy plagiando la idea de muchas autoras en esta página, y es que debido a la posible eliminación de historias y banneo de autores en fanfiction, sinceramente he decidido tomar precauciones ante todo.

Si en llegado caso se llegan a eliminar mis historias y mi cuenta, quiero que mis queridas lectoras, quienes siempre han estado fieles a mis historias puedan continuar leyéndolas y dándome sus opiniones y criticas, por eso he decidido crearme una cuenta especial en **Facebook** y otra en **Fanfic Es, ** pues deseo continuar haciendo una de mis pasiones favoritas que es escribir.

En Facebook pueden encontrarme con mi nick: **Yurika Cullen** y en Fanfic Es también estoy registrada con el mismo seudónimo, el link de mi perfil es www. fanfic. es /viewuser. php?uid =47724 (obviamente todo junto)

Ambas cuentas están recién hechas, pretendo subir todas mis historias a ambas paginas y publicar mis próximas creaciones, espero que me agreguen y continúen siguiéndome, besos a todas.

-.-.-.-.-

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

-.-.-.-

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

DeepNiobe

Yurika Cullen


End file.
